Evolution of Bond
by ZelgadisGW
Summary: "Relationship between two people can change. Can bond between friends, teacher and student, superior and subordinate change into something much more?" Gaara & Matsuri, slight NaruSaku and ShikaTema (Story currently is being fixed. Chapter six will be updated, when "enhancements" will be done).
1. I: A Bad Day?

**Evolution of Bond**

**Gaara x Matsuri**

**Chapter 1: A bad day?**

That was exceptionally blazing and boring day in Suna Gakure. Village's Kazekage, Gaara, was sitting just now behind pile of documents, begging for his work to finish as soon as possible. Former Jinchuuriki sighed, while signing another document. As time was passing by stack of unsigned papers began to shrink, only few remaining now. It looks like young shinobi's wish was fullfilled, but silence, accomaping Gaara work was interrupted by knocking on the door.

„Come" said Kazekage in a bored voice without diverting his eyes from paperwork. Baki entered the room, unfortunately, carrying another documents, that requied signing. 'I'll grow old here…' thinked Gaara, but he didn't give a hint. Instead, he returned to his not much notheworthy job.

„There you go, that's documents that concern Jounins exam" said Baki, putting documents on table. Former Jinchuuriki looked askance on him, then let out of his silently „hn", to donate, that he will take care of those. Baki exited from room, carefully closing door behind him.

„What a day…" said silently to himself Gaara, trying to understand content of next document. It's not only that he was present on three meetings today, but still he must do the paperwork, and that's all because of Jounin exam change . According to theory of „genius" Hokage, Tsunade, they should be a little similar to Chuunin exams, with difference of increased difficulty level. Besides that, the exams should perform in Konoha Gakure and ended with final tournament. The idea alone was good, but preparing that requires enormous amount of work of every Kage (Ho-, Kaze-, Rai-, Mizu- and Tsuchi-). Kazekage vengefully hopes, that „Princess Tsunade" was dying from work right now. Gaara looked on clock, which was hanging on wall. It's 7:15pm, and that means, that in quarter from now he will have training session with Matsuri – he's student (but already unofficially one), who was preparing to Jounin exam by him. Readhead decided to drop a work today, knowing that he will be regretting it later. He exited the office and after that he went to his room, with intend to change his traditional Kazekage robes on he's training suit. That what encounter him on the way doesn't fit his mood...

„Gaara!" yelled his sister Temari, staying in front of him and carrying in her hands another pile of documents „There is need to sign these".  
„Leave it on my desk" said Gaara with no ceremonies. Golden-haired girl nodded, letting her brother to continue his previous action.

Quarter later…  
Gaara, already disguise in he's red training suit with gourd on he's back, was sitting on bench in dojo, waiting for Matsuri. Usually she comes on time, even joking that he comes late. Kazekage has to admit, that he never understood that girl one bit. Gaara treated women with a great distance – especially his fangirls, which just don't leave him alone, when he is walking in his own village. He hates their giggles and obstructions. They was a young girls, most of them teens yet, which have crush on him and are ready to do everything to have Gaara only for themselves. But concerned one ignored them, knowing that they're interested in him only because of his position as a Village Leader. He returned his thoughts to his student, Matsuri, with which he managed to make a friend. O course, from the time when he defended village from being destroyed by the blond guy from Akatsuki, entire Suna Gakure accepted Gaara, including village elders, who suggested him position as a Kazekage only because of hope, that they will control him more easily. But former Jinchuuriki has only few person, which he truly trust: his siblings Temari and Kankuro, first and best friend, who changed his life – Uzumaki Naruto and … Matsuri. Gaara guessed, that it's because she was never afraid of him, in comparison with others citizens of village and despite rumors on him, which part is even true, she was the only one who chosen him to her teacher. Furthermore, even when he done training her (when she became a Chuunin, and Gaara was nominated to a Jounin), she still want to training with him, with unclean reason to the readhead. Shinobi changed track of his wondering and began thought about next day, which announce great: even more paperwork and meetings with village's council. Considering the number of documents, that he must check out today, it appears that he will bother over them until the late night. Yes, that day is especially bad, so next probably will be even worse… The sound of opening door bring Gaara back from his thoughts. Kazekage raised his head, looking at direction to enter of the dojo. Matsuri has entered to room:

„I'm sorry for late, Gaara-sama" she said with faint voice and with down coasted head, closing dojo's enter behind her.  
Gaara had noticed, that she looks tired, but he decided to not go into details. For now, anyway. Kazekage only nodded, rising from a bench and making few steps to center of a room:  
„For starters, let's warm up".

In today's training plan was only sparring. Sand started extracting from youngster's gourd, as kunoichi stood in her combat position, soon to begin an attack with side-kick. Gaara blocked her kick using shield of the sand, lifting a hand a little. Grimace of pain appears on Matsuri's face, what Kazekage noticed, using sand to wrap around her leg and then throw her few meters behind. It was strange, because usually such simple tricks won't work at her. Brunette, unlike usual, didn't fall on her legs with grace, keeping perfect balance. She landed on her back, after that she lifted herself from a floor with difficulty.  
„Are you alright?" asked Gaara, feeling that his apprentice is going to lie to him.  
„Y- yes…" she replied, confused a little.  
Kazekage acknowledged that he was right, but decided to continue sparring. This time kunoichi didn't even manage to move near to her sensei. She lost her balance while trying to next attack. In result, she had met with floor once again, moaning silently from pain. Gaara approached her, sighing.  
„You are not alright, not one bit" he affirmed coldly, lending her a hand to help her lift from the ground „What's wrong with you?"  
„N- nothing…" she replied hastily, blushing. Young Kage never had any clue, why her face turns red, why it was happening so often or why it was happening around him.  
„You're lying" affirmed Kazekage.  
„N- no! I'm alright! I only…"  
„You only don't have enough strength left to rise up on your own." said Gaara, looking into her eyes.  
The girl averted her eyes, blushing even more. Then a moment of silence has fallen, which she interrupted by saying:  
„I'm sorry …"  
„Don't apologize. Sit down and tell me what's wrong with you" commanded Kazekage, pointing at the bench with his head.  
Matsuri obeyed his command, sitting along with her's teacher on wooden seat. She did it with slight resist, because she didn't want readhead to think about her as a little girl… A weak, little girl. A moment of silence fallen once again. Kazekage sighed, turning to his student  
„Your explanation."  
„It's my fault…" confessed kunoichi silently.  
„Yours?"

„Matsuri." said Gaara. „Look at me." The girl obeyed his command „I'm not angry or disappointed of you in any way. I just want to know what's wrong with you."  
Brunette breathed deeply, preparing herself to begin talking:  
„You know Gaara-sama, because of approaching exam, I don't take any missions lately… I'm just…I'm just a nervous about this…  
„To the point, if you may." Said Kazekage, his hand crossed on his chest.  
„…I d- don't feel very confident about my nomination… B- because of that, I'm training intensively, to… to be worthily title of Jounin… and-„  
„How much do you trained today?" disturbed her Gaara suddenly „You're exhaused, in that case, there is no way to continue this training."  
„About… seven hours…" she confessed, after a moment.  
„You overdid it. Furthermore, I think you hurt yourself." said readhead.  
„N- no! I'm just tired, that's all!" negated Matsuri hastily, little too hastily - that was not truthful.  
„Take your gloves off." ordered suddenly Gaara.  
„P- pardon me?"  
„I ordered you to take your gloves off."  
The girl obeyed his order reluctantly. It turns out that her knuckles by her index and middle fingers are ragged and congressed. Gaara sighed.  
„Just as I have thought. You're not only exhausted from the training, but you also have injures… Which part of your body have you damaged as well?  
„You won, Gaara-sama" she said, feeling guilt and staring at floor. „I damaged almost every part of the body, which are used for attack… also my arms hurts terribly…"  
„Why aren't you honest with me?" he asked with no anger, even thought that he feelt bad about her behaviour.  
„... I don't want you to think about me as of weak, Gaara-sama..." she mumbled, while watching her knees.  
Kazekage flinched, but imperceptibly for teen girl. A long moment of silence fallen, which redhead used to remember one happening... Six months ago, to be exact.

…

Gaara had watched his student, who has been training to master Raiton chakra. Kazekage had to admit that she was making progress – afrer all, Matsuri seemed to be talented in controlling her Chakra. For now she succeed in wrinkling around center of the leaf. Brunette continued exercise, flowing her's Chakra through leaf. She stopped for the brief moment, sending Gaara her look, but then decided to continue her training. However, the voice of her teacher stopped her:  
„Enough for today, Matsuri" he affirmed, rising from a bench.  
„But Gaara-sama, I'm still able to keep going!" she gasped, whipping sweat from her forehead.  
„No. You used too much Chakra" he replied.  
„But Gaara-sama…"  
„No." He said with a tone that suggested end of discussion. „I still have some duties, so I can't watch over your training anymore for today. And you're almost exhausted."  
Brunette lowered her head, asking reproachfully:  
„Why… why don't you believe in me, Gaara-sama?"  
Azure-eyed boy don't replied instantly, thinking for a while. After that, he spoke, with emotionless voice:  
„It's not about my faith in you, Matsuri. You just shouldn't continue your training today."  
„I want to raise my skills, Gaara-sama!" she called. Her onyx eyes looking at her sensei face. „I want to be strong! I have enough reason to…"  
„Matsuri..." started Kazekage, confused a little. However, his student didn't stop here:  
„..be strong! I want to protect people important to me! I can't afford to lose someone important! Not again!" she continued. Gaara didn't interrupt her. He knows, that death of her parents caused that teen girl decided to become kunoichi. „You said it yourself, Gaara-sama, that ninja becomes strong, when he's fighting not for himself, but for others! I want to fight for Suna Gakure! For innocent people! For your siblings, and, what's most important, for you, Gaara-sama! Give me some more credit!"  
Kazekage was confused. It's hard to him to explain, why he feel so uncomfortable. Matsuri tightened both of her palms on leaf, flowing her Chakra through it one more time. Brunette hissed from her effort.  
„Matsuri!" Gaara started, seeing his apprentice falling to her knees. He moved near to her. On Matsuri's face can be seen both tiredness and joy. She pointed her head in direction of a leaf, now perfectly wrinkled. Gaara smiled a little to brunette.  
„Good job." He said a little warmly. "Forgive me my lack of faith. I didn't knew, that you're stronger than I thought..."

…

'This time it's not about my faith. She's totally exhausted' thought Gaara, looking on his student. She glanced at him, seeing that her sensei eyes weren't neutral any more. „Please, stand up." said Kazekage, rising himself from a bench.  
Matsuri did as he said. To her amazement, her sensei lifted her, with one hand holding under her knees, second in area of her shoulders. The girl's face earlier was a little pink, but now assumed a color of ripe cherry. She contracted in readhead's lap.  
„B- but…" she stuttered nervously.  
„Hm?" Gaara looked at her side, seeing ruby tone on his student's face. "You have a fever?" he asked.  
„N- no, it's just…" Matsuri clearly didn't know what to say. 'What if he found out, how I feel about him?' she asked herself in her mind.  
„Just like old times, right?" asked former Jinchuuriki, wrongly interpreting acting of the teen girl.  
Since she become his student, for a few months, their tranning sessions were so hard, that her sensei had to carry her out of dojo. Exactly like now. But then she didn't feel that embarrassed….And excited at the same time… But at that time she didn't love him, he was only her friend. After heard her name from his beloved Kazekage, she came back from her thoughts.  
„Y- yes?"  
„You're burning with fever. Are you really alright?" asked Gaara seriously, scanning her face with his pale eyes.  
„N- no, I'm just…" 'I'm just what? Excited? Happy? Nervous?" brunette thought hastily, searching for right answer. „… I'm just tired, that's all." She lied.  
In a response young Kazekage started to move in doors direction, opening it with sand, while carrying his student in his lap. Matsuri guessed, where Gaara taking her: to her room. After a minute, which seemed to last hours, Kazekage brought her to her private room. Gaara gave it to her, when she became his apprentice. Former Jinchuuriki opened the door, using sand again and entered to Matsuri's place. Her room was a regular guest-room with bathroom. A primary advantage of owning this room was fact, that thanks to that room Matsuri didn't have to live in her parents' house. It was too big for her, and it was too difficult to maintenance. For those reasons, the girl was very thankful to her teacher. Kazekage approach to edge of her bed, laying her down gently in sitting position, after that, he spoke to her:  
„Matsuri, wait here for me."  
„But Gaara-sama…"  
„It's an order." He said firmly with emotionless expression on his face.  
After that, he exited his student's room. Matsuri signed, falling on her bed and starting thinking of her sensei. She had always worked hard to improve her skills as a kunoichi. First reason to do so was her desire to protect people – it's only natural to someone, who lost her parents. Second reason was no one else but her teacher - Gaara. She fell in love in him for a long time, but she never told him about that, because she was afraid of his reaction. That he didn't felt the same, that he would never be her lovel. He could not only reject her, but also cut that little friendship bond that they shared.  
Saying all that, Gaara wasn't her first crush: before she becomes Chuunin, she started to like a boys: but she never has courage to become close to any of them... But later she started feel something stronger than just teenage crush: that was a felling she have for Gaara now. At first, she was scared because of that a little, but later she found out what that feeling is. She loved him. She knew that she can draw his attention only with her skills as a kunoichi. How else she could make it? In her opinion, she was girl of average beauty. True, few boys once asked her out, but that was when she was already in love with her sensei. Because of that she always refused, even to Toushiro Ichi, the one of most talented Jounin in the village. Besides Gaara, of course. Haring back to Kazekage, he's not a type of person, that paying attention to girls' appearance. Matsuri never talked with anyone about her feelings – that was nothing unusual, after all, young redhead was pretty popular with ladies. From Matsuri's point of vision, her beloved one was good-looking with pretty, bloody-red hairs, beautiful aqua eyes and with marvelous kanji sign, tattooed on left-upper area of his forehead. But that's not all. He's become most important person to her and reliance on the same time, after losing her parents.  
Kunoichi once thought of talking with Temari, regarding feeling for Gaara, but decided it would be terrible in result. Why would Kazekage's sister allow for mere clumsy Chuunin girl, lacking of any talent, to date her brother? That would be a dishonor… Suddenly, familiar and dry voice forced her to come back to reality.  
„Matsuri…"  
„G- Gaara-sama! You surprised me… Wait a second, what's this?" Matsuri noticed some bottle and bandages in Gaara's hands.  
„I'll take care of your injuries." Said Kazekage seriously.  
„N- no! T- there is no need for it!" kunoichi blushed. He really going to treat her like a little girl! She hated this idea, after all effort to look strong in his eyes.  
„Yes, there is. Otherwise you don't recover before Jounin exam. This ointment should soothe your pain and also make regeneration process of bone and muscle tissues faster. As a Chuunin, you should already know that."  
Teenage girl nodded slowly knowing that resistance is pointless.  
„Matsuri, first I take care of your shinbones. I'm afraid that you have to take your stockings off." said Kazekage.  
Brunette, her hand shaking, did as he said, uncovering her legs before Gaara. Redhead started to applying ointment on her shinbones. In spite of slight burning, which she feelt during applying medical preparation, she enjoyed her teacher's touch. She tried to hide it, nonetheless. After finishing this action, young Kazekage bandaged both of her tibias. After that, he took care of her ankles (at this point, brunette was forced to take off her zoris). Luckily, Matsuri was reasonable enough to not damage her heels – had she done so, she could have problems with even walking. Next, palms and fingers. Brunette enjoyed this as much as she did with shinbones. This time, she found difficult to hide her emotions, but she succeed in it.  
„You said that your shoulders hurting too, right?" asked Gaara.  
Brunette noded in response, feeling nervous. Kazekage started applying ointment on her arms. Matsuri shivered, feeling his touch, low temperature of preparation certainly helped her with that. In spite of feeling big tension, she wished her sensei to prolong his action as long as possible.  
Gaara could feel heat, raging inside her skin. Why is she reacting like that? Surprisingly to him, he noticed that girl was very excited during his action, especially when he was applying ointment with his hands sliding under short sleeves of her shirt. Kazekage finished applying a medical preparation, confused. Her smooth skin was very warm and seems to quivering a little. He didn't know why, but suddenly he found himself just… relaxed.  
Why?  
He didn't managed to find his answer. After a long moment of silence, he said to teenage girl:  
„Matsuri, I want you to rest until the Jounin exam."  
„But…"  
„Listen" he interrupted her gently. „Don't worry about your skills. In order to reach your full potential, you need to rest"  
„But Gaara-sama, I'm still not strong enough and-„  
„Yes, you are. You live as a kunoichi only for four years and some of your abilities are already beyond Chuunin level... That's a testament for your dedication in training. I appreciate this." Said Gaara, smiling with his eyes to brunette's surprise. „I… thank you, Gaara-sama!" spoke kunoichi, smiling, still with pink hue on her face.  
„Forgive me, but if I have some time to spare, I ought to go back to my work." Informed her Kazekage after a short silence.  
„It's alright, Gaara-sama."  
„Rest well" readhead said, exiting the room.  
Matsuri sighed, lying down on her bed, reflecting about what Gaara told her. It is possible that all of her efforts in training were appreciated by most important person to her… By her teacher… By her love. 'Who knows, maybe this day has some positive sides?' she thought, clueless that Kazekage had similar thoughts at the moment


	2. II: Brotherly Conversation

**Evolution of Bond**

**Gaara x Matsuri**

**Chapter 2: Brotherly conversation.**

Sudden and, at the same time, annoying sound of the alarm clock woke Matsuri up. After shutting it off, she has stretched her arms and then rubbed her eyes. Decided to have a morning shower, she headed to bathroom. After taking off her pajamas she entered the shower tube.

What she was dreaming about that night…? Oh yes, her teacher. That's a common one, if talking about dreams. The only one thing Matsuri couldn't consider neither "common" nor "usual", is that in this one, is that Gaara was interested in her… pretty intimately. She couldn't stop thinking about in, when she was applying shampoo on her hair, while countless water drops were crashing all around her naked form. Each of her dreams in which Kazekage was present was a very nice experience, after all... After she washed her head and dried up, young Chuunin girl had dressed in her usual outfit. Shortly after, she could hear someone knocking on the door.

"Matsuri? Are you here?" Kazekage's student recognized the voice of the Temari, as she was approaching the wooden structure. She had opened it.

"Good morning, Temari-san" brunette greeted her superior, bowing her head slightly.

"Good morning" was the reply "We are to report at Gaara's office, so I suggest you to hurry up."

They have reached Kazekage's office rather quickly. Temari had knocked the door.

"Come in." they could heard voice from inside the room. Both kunoichis entered Gaara's office. Redhead had lifted his head and, without further ceremonies, said to his student: "Matsuri, time has come for you to head to Konoha Gakure for the exam".

That's sounds about right. First exam starts roughly about week from now.

"Yes, Gaara-sama." she replied.

"Why I am here, then?" asked Temari, her arm crossed.

"I will get to that, soon." answered Gaara "As Matsuri's teacher I ought to accompany her on her way to Konoha." at this point brunette raised her head, pleasently surprised. Kazekage continued. "However, I've got quite a lot work to do and I cannot simply leave Suna Gakure for over a month. That's why you're here, sister." Temari nodded her head, while younger kunoichi had dropped hers. "During exam, you will take my place as Matsuri teacher until I arrive."

"Of course." answered his sister with her usual serious tone.

"Both of you will set off tomorrow at six in the morning. That is all."

Being dismissed, both kunoichis came out from the room, together walking throught the corridor.

"Matsuri." said older girl.

"Yes, Temari-san?"

"You look rather dim. Did something happen?" blonde asked, her arms crossed.

"Oh, nothing!" Chuunin girl has replied quickly, putting the smile on her face. "I just was lost in the thoughts, that's all."

'As hell I believe that.' Kazekage's sister said to herself in her thoughts. Aloud, she had decided to say something else. "I'll bet you're bored, now that you don't have anything to do before exam, right?"

"Well, kind of like that. I don't know what to do with my time, since I just have been told to rest." admited Matsuri.

"How about some shopping this afternoon?" asked Temari after a while "I'll need to relax after my morning assigments. Some company would be nice" she smiled.

"Fine by me, Temari-san!"

"Good luck Matsuri" Gaara said to his student, while standing before Sunagakure's entrance. In a reply, girl smiled uncertainly.

Blushing.

"Thank you, Gaara-sama…"

"Temari, make sure, she won't be bored between exams." he addressed to his sister.

"Oh, you bet I will" she replied cheerfully, shaking his hand.

"Really, sister? In comparison to Gaara's training, yours will be a piece of cake." stated Kankuro.

"Shut it."

"Kankuro-san, I would have listened to Temari-san if I was you…" said Matsuri with a faint smile.

"Yes, whatever… You just don't want any problems." male Jounin replied, shaking hands with both girls.

"I'm looking forward to seeing you at exams, Matsuri". Gaara said drawing out his hand. With a shade of pink of her cheeks, his student has shaken it.

As always, Gaara was sitting over paperwork – that was his first activity today. He had worked in complete silence, until he had heard someone knocking the door.

"Come in" he said, and as always, not looking away from the documents. Kankuro has entered the office.

"Good morning, brother"

"Good morning, Kankuro" said Gaara, looking at him. His brother held a mug, and it turned out to be full of coffee. Usually Matsuri was the one, who was bringing him this kind of drink, rarely Temari. 'Why the only thing they are bringing me is coffee?' thought redhead.

"What's wrong, Gaara? Would you prefer tea?" Kankuro asked brightly.

'Great, now I am like an open book to him.' Gaara said to himself in his thought, looking at his desk.

"No." was the reply.

There was a moment of silence. After a while Kazekage, as though he was pulled out of his deep thoughts, spoke:

"Kankuro, could you leave? I prefer to work alone."

"I would rather not." Puppeter answered nonchalantly.

"Well, at least get off from the desk, you're damaging important documents. If you won't, _you'll regret it. I'm still the Kazekage here_."

"All right, all right, I'm getting off." Kankuro replied quickly with pretended fright. That, however, was all that he did. Maybe apart from gazing straight at his younger brother. Former Jinchuuriki has rolled his eyes.

"Kankuro, you need something in particular? Expect for disturbing me?" asked redhead calmly, in spite being slightly annoyed.

"Nah, I just want to have a small talk." Jounin said.

"I'm busy."

"Small, yet important talk, I mean. Besides, majority of the paperwork regarding Jounin exams had already been done, haven't it?"

He has a point.

"What do you want to talk about?" Kazekage asked, raher unwilling to have a conversation.

"You seemed to be lost in thoughts a lot lately, Gaara" stated jounin.

"…And?"

"What's on your mind brother? Or who?"

"Why do you need to know this?"

"I'm your brother. That's all the reason I need." explained Kankuro, being surprisingly honest.

Kankuro was serious, Gaara could clearly tell that. As goofy as Kankuro sometimes was, he must have be concerned about him sometimes. Younger of the brothers made one gulp of coffee, and then started talking:

"It has been over a week from the time Matsuri had left for her exam. The first one of the two should already ended by now. I'm curious if my student has passed it, just that."

"I think she did. Surely." Kankuro reassured him.

"You can't tell that easily as this. She is participating in it for the first time, after all." answered former Jinchuuriki.

"Oh? Are you sure I am wrong?" Kankurou replied, smiling a little.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm pretty convinced that she will do anything in order to pass it. She has a good motivation." stated the puppet master.

"That is not settling the question. " replied Gaara.

"Don't you say you don't get it, brother. I am supposed to be dumber here. " stupid smile plastered on Jounin's face.

"So I won't say it. Please, don't disturb me. I want to work."

Troublesome silence has fallen. After a long while, Kankuro sighed and broke is silence, saying with conviction:

"I think she's doing it especially for you, Gaara"

In answer Kazekage lifted his head and asked:

"What do you mean?"

"Stop pretending you don't know. She really cares about you. I mean it."

Kazekage was confused, his azure eyes widened in surprise. He looked like he was about to say something, but apparently couldn't find proper words.

"You haven't noticed, at all. I don't know it is dissapointing, or rather should I expect it." stated Kankuro.

"Didn't notice what?"

"She is in love with you, Gaara."

Kage didn't know how to respond. He just sat there with very slightly opened mouth. He didn't even know what to think about it. Was it really true? How does Kankuro know about something like that in first place? Maybe he's scoffing at him?

Scoff at Kazekage?

He wouldn't dare!

Scoff at Gaara?

Quite likely.

And this annoying silence, again…

"…How do you know about this?" former Jinchuuriki asked slowly. Very slowly.

"She had never talked to me, I assure you. I was just observing her. It's quite simple, if you think about it."

"I mean: how can you tell she is… in "love" with me? She might be just like most of the young girls here." quite obviously, Kazekage was referring to his fangirls.

"As I have said, I was just observing her" replied older of the brothers. "Asking her about it was out of a question, after all. She would deny it for sure".

"And results of your observations are…?"

"The first sign of being in love with someone is concern for this particular person." Started Kankuro. "Judging from what I heard from Temari and what I have seen years ago, Matsuri was worried sick about you." puppeter declared and waited for an answer from redhead. He had received none, so he decieded to continue. "I mean, she was quite irritated about being part of Temari's team that was on guarding post duty at the time. She had complained about being assigned to this duty, instead going to rescue you from Akatsuki. When we were finally able to set out for a rescue, she declared herself to be ready to keep running, even in spite of deep exhaustion… Although I ordered our group to listen to elder Ebizou's advice for resting. Then…"

"Then…" added Gaara. "You have all found me the moment I was brought back to life by elder Chiyo. Then, Matsuri was acting rather immature, as I recall."

"Oh, she did. But that was after you confirmed to her that you were kind of okay. She, together with that pretty friend of hers, was just madly happy at the time. Immature, or not, they have complimented you quite well. I envy you, brother".

'_Gaara-sama is quiet, cool, strong, elite__…'_ that wasn't exactly what Gaara would expect from woman that supposedly "loved" him.

"Are you sure that her joy was reason why she said that? As good kunoichi as she is, I doubt she feels serious about me." redhead replied with his usual, dry voice.

"Well, she almost instantly got serious again, when I announced that Chiyo-sama had sacrificed her life for you. May I ask a question?"

"If you must."

"Why have you rejected her help back then? You know, your body wasn't in exactly good shape back then."

"Look, Kankuro." started Gaara "It should be obvious. I am the Kazekage, ruler of this village. I have to be strong, proud and independent. My image as a leader is important. I wanted to get up on my own strength. I just couldn't accept help from a ordinary girl."

"Still, you have accepted Naruto's. That's best friend for you, I guess." stated Kankuro, then proceed to continue. "Getting to the topic again, note that your student doesn't act like that every day, does she?"

"That's right. But does that indicates anything?"

Kankuro has sighed. Then, after a rather long pause, he has started his reply. "Look, Gaara. I could notice all symptoms of her falling for you before that incident with Akatsuki. What's more, she still has those symptoms. Surely, you have noticed some things? She always seems bashful in your presence, she is trying her best at both trainings and missions, just for you. I'm sure that the fact that she asked you to keep teaching her was because she just wants to be close to you. Hell, I'll even bet that in order to be in your presence, she seeks for even slightest excuses. Including small and pathetic ones, such as bringing you this goddamn coffee, which I did today just because she happens to be outside of this village… And…"

"… She has problem looking directly into my eyes. She blushes, afterwards." then Kazekage has remembered certain situation that happened not so long ago. "... She was quivering, when I was touching her".

"Oh, Gaara, you dirty boy!" laughed Kankuro.

"Don't be ridiculous, Kankuro. I was merely applying medical preparation so that I could ease her pain and help her recover from damage she has done to herself" even thought he had replied this in his usual calm tone, Kazekage was feeling somehow uneasy. A faint heat rushed towards his cheeks. A very faint, but still a heat, nonetheless.

"Easy, bro. Take a joke." responded his older brother, with both nonchalant tone and a big grin.

"So, why hasn't she simply… told me about how she feels? Why is she trying to hide it from me?" Gaara responded immediately.

"Well, that's just my guess." started Jounin slowly "But I think she either has no idea of how to inform you, or is just afraid of your reaction. Probably both."

"I understood. Why are you telling my all this?"

"Because I'm curious about your reaction…Bluntly speaking, I want to ask you one thing."

"Go on…"

"How do you fell about her, Gaara?"

In respone Kazekage has dropped his head in answer and mused. He had his last longer conversation with Matsuri for about month ago, when he was tending to her self-made wounds. After that conversation Gaara felt relaxed, slightly less tired and – what was the strangest – little more optimistic. It is how friendship feels and works? When talking with his first and best friend – Naruto Uzumaki – he always was feeling somehow happier. In some way, it was similar to talking to his siblings… But his relationship with the brunette seemed different. Like his siblings or Naruto, Matsuri was one of first persons who accepted him the way he is. Regardless if it was because she was feeling sorry for him, or being lonely herself… Or maybe there were other reasons. The only certain thing is, that he managed to create some type of bond with her. At first, it was merely teacher-student relationship, then friendship alongside with subordinate-superior relations. But, after hearing that all from Kankuro, former Jinchuuriki wasn't so sure anymore. Had their relations changed again? Gaara couldn't find the answer for that question. It is disturbing, to be unable to read his own feelings anymore. It was disturbing that he could understand why brunette was quivering under his touch, why she was avoiding his gaze, why she was blushing, but he couldn't understand himself… Gaara had to admit that young girl may really be in love with him, but even so, he wasn't able to do anything about it.

Yet.

"I know, that we have been friends, until today. But now I'm not sure." redhead has started his reply "She is one of few person I can really trust, and I feel rather comfortable in her presence. I still feel good about her, but after everything you just said… I have no idea what to say. I have no idea how to be in love with someone, therefore I just can't tell.

Kankurou thought for a moment, stroking his chin and then said seriously:

"So, either your feelings aren't mutual, or you just simply are unable to tell, due to certain… circumstances." he meant Yashamaru, Gaara was well aware of that. Puppeter proceed with his speech. "In that case, maybe someone who already have girlfriend could help you with it. I'm afraid I'm not good at this".

"I don't think I need it." teal-eyed has replied calmly.

"Just like that time year ago, fighting that Akatsuki guy" answered Kankuro cynically. "You need it, seriously. If you let it like this, you might cause her some emotional pain, intentionally or not. This situation has to be resolved somehow".

Causing Matsuri angst wasn't something that Kazekage ever wanted. But, there still was one thing he was curious about.

"Why are you involved in this so much?"

"Because" answered his older brother with very serious look in his eyes. "We, I mean me and Temari always have wanted you to simply enjoy your life, Gaara. You are the Kazekage, ruler and protector of this village. Suna Gakure needs you. People need you. But your sister, me… and probably Matsuri as well… we want you to be yourself, Gaara. We are seeing Suna Gakure's Kazekage all the time, but we want to see simply Gaara as well. We really do care a lot about you."

Redhead shinobi slowly nodded his head with almost unnoticeable smile and spoke:

"Thank you, Kankuro. But I guess you aren't one to talk with… You don't have a girlfriend, after all."

"You just had to remind me, hadn't you?" Kankuro has replied with a another stupid grin. "Temari might be better than me, but again, she's not involved with anyone… " Jounin preferred not to mention his sister's entirely illogical affection towards lazy Konoha's Nara clan member. "But there is no one, is there? She's in Konoha right now. I guess you'll talk to her within over a month".

"True, but It's not going to be Temari. I have someone other in mind".

"Who?!" asked surprised jounin, resting himself against the desk, leaning towards his brother.

"Naruto" Gaara answered shortly.

It took all of Kankurou's willpower to not burst out laughing. He succeeded, but it still looked like Kazekage's words amused him greatly. His brother was looking askance at him. The puppet master collected himself and said firmly:

"Gaara, you do know he is not suited for that kind of talk. I know you trust him and all, but…" at this point Gaara's brother stopped, watching Kazekage rummaging in the drawer. After a short moment Gaara took out one picture and raised it to his face.

"He actually has a girlfriend" answered Kazekage.

"Excuse me?!" said dumbfounded puppeterr, being unable to comprehend, how an boonehead like Naruto could get a girl. Not to mention Jounin's feeling of inferiority.

"You heard it right, Kankuro."

"Seriously? Who is the girl?"

"You know her… Haruno Sakura" Kazekage replied monotonous, handing over picture to his brother.

In the photo, Kankurou saw Naruto with his trade mark foxy grin, his haircut seemed similar to that of Fourth Hokage's. He was embracing pretty, pink-haired girl, who was wearing red dress, leaning against Uzumaki's arms. From the color of forest in background, Kankurou figured out the photo was taken in the autumn.

"Uzumaki sent me copy of this photo" explained Gaara.

"Oh, so it was about her" said the Puppet Master, remembering the kunoichi who saved his life by removing Sasori's poison from his body.

"Naruto tried to, as he put it, "conquer her heart", for years and apparently he succeeded at last. I think he is experienced enough to help me. Saying all this, it's going to feel really odd, talking to him like that…" listening to his younger brother's words, Kankurou nodded, giving back the picture, which Gaara put back into the drawer. At this point they suddenly heard knocking on the door.

"Come" hissed annoyed Kazekage. Baki came into the office, carrying a scroll.

"Do I interrupt you, Kazekage-sama?" Baki has asked cautiously, looking from one brother to the other.

"No."

"This is message for you, Kazekage-sama. From Temari-san." said Baki, putting scroll on the table and without a word left the office, quietly closing the door behind.

"What's this message about?" Kankurou became interested, watching as Gaara silently unwrapped the scroll and began to read it cautiously. It said:

_Gaara_

_Matsuri has passed the first exam. She had to snatch one particular scroll, guarded in Forest of Death. She did pretty well, though suffered some wounds. After exam was over, she had received immediate medical support. Anyway, fifteen other candidates also passed__.__ There will be eliminations to second and last exam. Probably you would like to know, that amongst pre-elimination candidates there are Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. __Rumour__ has it that the three of them attained the title "the next generation of Legendary Sannin". Still, Uzumaki seems to be as disgraceful as always. I hope you will be able to come to Konoha week before the main tournament._

_Yours sincerely_

_ Temari_

_P.S. Matsuri's also giving regards to you and she hopes that you're glad from her achievement._

"So… Gaara?" Kazekage's brother asked, evidently interested.

"Matsuri has passed the exam" answered young Kage, raising his head from the letter. He certainly was glad.

"See? I was right." Kankuro stated with contentment.

"This whole exam is becoming really interesting…" affirmed redhead, going through the letter once more.


	3. III: Preliminary

_Hello there. Third chapter of my fanfiction, trough nobody cares anyway… But I hope that you will enjoy this. As a note, in this chapter there is no Gaara, as action takes place in Konoha. ZelgadisGW._

**GaaMatsu III ****-**** Preliminary**

**Konoha-Gakure, the day of preliminaries before the second exam:**

'I won't fail you, Gaara-sama' Matsuri thought to herself, heading along with Temari

towards the stadium, which was supposed to held preliminary round for the final exam. As she knew, sixteen shinobi passed previous round (including Matsuri herself) and most of them was from Konoha. The very tournament and exam deciding about nomination to jounin was going to be held in month.

"Hey, Temari to Matsuri, earth to Matsuri! Over!" the voice of gold-haired kunoichi pulled the brunette out of her thoughts. "We're here".

This was the stadium which was used during the chuunin exams. Matsuri remembered it as thought it was yesterday.

"Here?" asked surprised Matsuri.

"Yep. Hokage concluded, jounins would need more place" answered Gaara's sister with cheerful smile.

Both kunoichi entered the stadium. Few participants were present along with their teachers. Matsuri recognized some familiar faces: shinobi with crossed arms and bored expression on his face, a long-haired blonde and pink-haired kunoichi. However she couldn't recognize another three-person group further away.

"Hey!" Temari shouted.

"Temari-san!" said pink-haired girl, shaking hands with Gaara's sister.

"Oi, Temari…" muttered bored shinobi looking at the kunoichi and whispering to himself "Tch… troublesome."

"What did you say right now, Shikamaru?!"

"Nothing" he lied.

"Thought so" answered Temari greeting with the blonde. "Matsuri, say hello to our friends" she said to brunette. Matsuri did as she was told to, "friends" turned out to be Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura.

"Matsuri, Matsuri… I think I heard this name before" wondered Sakura.

"Nothing strange" Shikamaru broke in. "Some four years ago we helped Gaara and his siblings with rescue mission to save kunoichi from Suna Gakure, whom name was Matsuri. I assume this student of Gaara is you, am I right?"

"Yes" replied Matsuri, surprised to no end by the memory of this particular shinobi.

"That's right!" Ino shouted suddenly. "You're as smart as ever, Shikamaru!"

In answer Nara's clan genius muttered something like "pain in the ass". Temari started conversation with Shikamaru, which looked almost like flirt. Her companion talked with Sakura and Ino about previous exam. It turned out, Haruno passed through first exam without problem compared to the blonde girl. After a while a pale boy named Sai joined the party (fortunately for Yamanaka's clan kunoichi) with shinobi called Yamato and Chouji from Akimichi clan. Not long after that Sakura called:

"Naruto-kun! Sasuke! Over here!"

Naruto? This name was well known to Matsuri. Gaara mentioned him almost constantly. Kazekage's student noticed, that Naruto was heading towards them reading a book with orange cover. She didn't know the other boy, she thought she heard his name before, though. He was dark-haired with stony face, dressed in trafitional black kimono. He had lightly ornamented sword.

"Oi, Sakura-chan!" the blond shouted to the pink-haired. Sasuke just nodded his head.

"What's that book, Naruto?" asked interested Sakura, pointing at the item, jinchuuriki was carrying.

"Aaa… nevermind!" Uzumaki immediately hid book in the depth of his kunai pouch.

"Tell me, Naruto-kun!" the pink-haired asked sweetly.

"I won't-" at this point he stopped, because Haruno placed a soft kiss on his cheek. It was enough for Matsuri's mind to wander in the direction of Gaara.

"Please?" insisted the jinchuuriki's girlfriend.

"All right…" said resigned Naruto and whispered something to the ear of pink-haired girl.

"Impossible!" she yelled.

"What is that book?" Temari was also interested.

"Don't tell her, Sakura-chan!"

"It's Icha Icha Paradise, book written by Jiraiya, the legendary sannin" Sasuke spoke suddenly.

There was short silence, broken by Naruto, who tried to dash towards his friend and punch him. He was held, however, by Sakura and Sai.

"DON'T START A FIGHT, YOU WILL HAVE A CHANCE LATER!" yelled Sakura and the rest burst out laughing. After this little incident the group increased by Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata along with their teacher – Kurenai. Next were Hyuuga Neji (one of the examiners), Tenten and Rock Lee with Maito Gai (Might Guy) as their jounin teacher. It was almost time for the preliminary, when Sasuke remarked:

"We lack referee."

"And Kakashi-sensei is missing" yelled Naruto.

"Idiot, Kakashi is the referee."

"In that case, the idiot is the one who gave him this assignment" Naruto stated smiling, not knowing, he insulted Tsunade just now. After half hour in sudden explosion of white smoke, the silver-haired masked shinobi appeared, excusing himself:

"Sorry I'm late, but this time-"

"LIAR!!!" – the second generation of sannin shouted together.

After this uncomfortable scene, all candidates for jounin together with their teachers went to the waiting room, where the draw took place and from where the battles could be seen. Kakashi draw two cards with the names of the participants. The first battle was beetwen Sasuke and Shino. Both shinobi entered the arena using the stairs. Kakashi, as the referee jumped down into the center of the ring. Both opponents stopped, leaving some distance between.

"Match number one, Uchiha Sasuke versus Aburame Shino. BEGIN!"

Former Orochimaru's student immediately activated the sharingan, while the bugs started to emerge from the body of Shino. Few moments later Shino's insects surrounded Sasuke. But he just sneered.

"Chidori Nagashi!" he shouted.

Electric discharge emerged from his body, disabling the insect swarm around him. Uchiha seized his sword. Aburame jumped few meters backwards, but the dark-haired boy got him with amazing speed, stabbing his stomach with the kusanagi sword. Aburame managed to perform Kawarimi. Sasuke turner around only to see another swarm of insects, rushing towards him. The cluster of bug surrounded him again only to be greeted by another Chidori Nagashi. Aburame known that Chidori can be used only few more times. Sharingan user dashed towards the enemy thrusting with his sword. Shino jumped aside at the last moment and threw some shurikens at his opponent, but Sasuke sliced them in flight. 'I cannot risk and use Chidori Nagashi anymore. Other techniques can be useful here' he thought, he made few seals ending with the tiger sign.

"Katon, Gouryuuka no Jutsu!" Uchiha spat large amount of fire formed in the shape of dragon muzzle. The enemy's bug army was scorched instantly.

"If you don't want to lose you entire attack force, surrender" the dark-haired spoke audibly to coat-wearing boy.

"I understand. Using you techniques, you can burn my one and only real weapon. However, do not underestimate me, that is my advice".

Sasuke heard characteristic buzzing directly behind him. He turned around immediately.

Too late..

The insect swarm surrounded him yet again, intending to devour his remaining chakra. Sasuke disappeared engulfed by the bugs and Aburame could tell from the scream of his enemy, that Uchiha won't escape from this trap.

"Never underestimate your enemy" said Shino, confident in his victory, walking towards Kakashi. But silver-haired ninja didn't announced his victory.

"You are supposed to not underestimate you enemy, that how it was, wasn't it?"

Sasuke said to him from behind. Aburame turned to face him and his dodge was a bit too slow. Kusanagi sword slashed his shoulder. Fortunately the wound wasn't very deep.

"Katon, Gouryuuka no Jutsu!" Uchiha once again used his powerful fire technique. Shino evaded in time, but that was only mere diversion. Moments later Chidori pierced the other shoulder and Aburame fell onto the ground, weighed down by the Uchiha.

"H-how…?" the bug user asked dumbfounded.

"Genjutsu. You will be finished faster than your bugs if we continue this any longer. Understood?"

"I g-give up" said Aburame panting.

Kakashi nodded and said loudly:

"The winner is Uchiha Sasuke".

"How is that possible? The Uchiha guy didn't get a single scratch?!" Temari asked surprised in waiting room.

"Don't ask me" answered always bored Shikamaru. "This guy was always incredible".

Uchiha helped wounded Shino stand up to walki him to the hospital wing. In the waiting room significant "hn" was heard. Everybody turned their heads on Neji, who was helding a box.

"It's time to draw lots for the second match" Hyuuga announced gloomily and pulled out two cards from the box. He put the box on the ground, unfolded both slips of paper and said: "The match number two: Matsuri and Enve Natomi".

"Good luck, Matsuri" Temari said to brunette.

"Thank you, Temari-san" Gaara's student answered, going to the arena by the means of stairs, just like her opponent.

"You're Gaara-sama's student, aren't you?" asked Natomi when they were coming down with strange twinkle in her eye.

"Yes, I am" Matsuri answered coldly, eying herrival. She recognized her: she was violet-haired Suna girl in Temari's age or so. And what is more, she was one of the Gaara's fangirls.

"You better give up immediately" said Enve.

"And why should I do that?"

"Because I won't pass over the fact that you are his student. I will have no mercy for you at all!"

"Keep telling yourself that, girl" Matsuri replied with a cool voice, despite the fact that Natomi was older and taller than her.

"I really advise you to surrender!" shouted violet-haired, standing just few meters before the arena's entrance.

"I can't surrender. It's not what Gaara-sama expects from me." The brunette said calmly. Natomi just snorted looking away from her. Both girls stood at the center of the arena leaving some gap beetwen them. Both took their battle stances. Kakashi glanced at them and called loudly:

"Match number two: Matsuri versus Enve Natomi. BEGIN!"

Violet-haired moved instantaneously, attacking Gaara's student with frontal kick. Matsuri evaded and counter-attacked. It started rather long rally of blows and after that both kunoichi jumped back.

"Not bad" Natomi stated sneering.

"Shall we end the warm-up now?" the brunette asked seriously.

"Don't be so self-confident!" Enve yelled and charged with roundhouse kick. The attack was blocked and another rally ensued, but this time both kunoichis were little more serious.

"Can at least one of them do something aside from taijutsu?" Kiba said to himself, willy-nilly watching the battle

"At least Matsuri can" Temari answered with conviction. "She was trained by Gaara himself after all, so she's got more than one thing up her sleeve."

"I forgot" Inuzuka admited not looking away from the arena. "But still why isn't she using anything else?"

"It's natural that she can't show all her tricks and techniques when it is not necessary." said golden-haired girl.

"Too bad" Uzumaki joined the conversation. "I'm curious to know how has she developed during Gaara's training."

Fighting kunoichis springed back again. Enve looking tired, while Matsuri was still at full strength.

"We were supposed to end the warm-up" the brunette called in a blandish manner.

"SHUT UP, YOU BITCH!" Natomi snarled, panting heavily and making the bird handseal.

At this point Matsuri noticed that he chest of her rival stopped rising and descending as is should during breathing. Moreover, Gaara's student didn't feel light breeze on her face anymore. It had to be genjutsu. Brunette put her hands together in the tiger seal, dispersing the illusion only to dodge few shurikens.

"This genjutsu is too weak" stated Matsuri, smiling falsely _a la_ Sai, irritating her opponent.

"So I will end this now! I'm going to use the strongest genjutsu I know!" shouted Natomi, making a short string of handseals.

"Ninpou: Chi-" she never had the chance to finish her sentence, because she received an elbow hit in the stomach from Matsuri before she even knew what happened. Next was kick straight in the face, falling over on her back. She managed to get up, though. "YOU…!" she snarled, moving back a few steps.

"What was that? You were supposed to end this and not to be unable to react to my attacks" the brunette said very calmly.

"Her speed is a whole lot better than before! She may even compare to you!" Uzumaki said to Lee.

"You're right! That's incredible! C'mon, Matsuri, show us your power of youth!" Rock yelled, flames in his eyes.

"And above all that…" Sasuke, who came back from the hospital wing, joined the debate. "it doesn't look like she has lost even a bit of her stamina during this fight."

"I must admit, this is beginning to look interesting!" shouted Kiba.

"It would be troublesome to fight against her" stated Shikamaru, gazing upon the cloudy sky.

Temari didn't said anything, looking with small smile at Enve, who got hit in the face with Matsuri's forearm protecting pad. The fight started to become one-sided: Natomi wasn't fast enough to guard against the brunette's attacks. Matsuri sweeped her opponent, knocking her down and kicking her in the head in the process. Enve hit the ground, but once again was able to stand up. Violet-haired springed back instantly, taking out few shurikens and swinging her arm to throw. But her hand was caught by the young brunette.

"Too slow" she stated with icy-gaze. Gaara's student decided to finish the match by hitting her solar plexus. Enve bent down and lost consciousness.

"Enve Natomi is unable to fight. The winner is Matsuri!" Hatake Kakashi shouted loudly. The brunette simply got back to the waiting room, where Neji was drawing lots for the next battle.

The next opponents were Sai and Hinata. Both of them came to the center of the arena. The dark-haired boy stood calmly with his characteristic smile, on the other hand, Hinata maintained her composure. When the match started, Hyuuga activated her Byakugan. Seeing this, Sai jumped few feet backwards, pulled out blank scroll and started to draw something.

"Ninpou: Choujuu Giga!" the pale shinobi yelled, creating six snakes, which came out of a scroll and approached Hinata with great speed, intending to wrap her.

However the kunoichi didn't lose her head.

"Kaiten!" she yelled performing a chakra whirl, which annihilated ink reptiles. Everyone in the waiting room was surprised.

"Since when could she do that?!" said shocked Kiba.

"Why are you all surprised?" Neji added, stupid smile on his face. "She trained with a real genius" he finished, obviously referring to himself 'Heh, that's not all that is to it' thought Hyuuga branch-family member.

Sai dodged few kunais with ease. But that was the part of Hinata's plan. Instantly she was right beside the boy and took distinctive stance.

"Hakke, Rokujuuyonshou!" she started the jutsu, attacking the pale lad. There was once again silence in the waiting room, only Neji was watching the match without the blink of his eye. But Hinata stopped her attack. Sai was fast enough to perform kawarimi in tle last moment and her opponent turned out to be an ink stain.

Hinata spotted her enemy quickly. He was above her, sitting on rather weird bird and he was sketching something on his scroll again. After he was done, ten ink lions came to life and charged at the Hyuuga successor. But said girl managed to beat them, using Juuken. It was beyond doubt that Danzou's student knew the danger beyond Juuken fighting style and he decided to attack from considerable distance.

Snowy-eyed girl didn't waste a moment, she ran into a wall to reach the height of her enemy, she bounced off the wall and prepared for another technique of her clan.

"Hakke, Kuushou!" she shouted, using this long-range technique to knock off her rival, forcing him to leave his safe position. Sai landed on his legs, quickly drew something on his scroll and called:

"Cho Choujuu Giga: Shishi!"

He animated a giant lion, which attacked Hinata. The girl decided to use her sole original move:

"Shugo Hakke, Rokujuuyonshou!"

She managed to repel the attack of the ink animal, it turned into an ink spot. Suddenly she felt strong pressure applied to her throat, the lion turned out to be only a diversion. The snake created from the ink wrapped around her neck. Hinata tried to create large amount of chakra, but to no avail. Sai approached her, drawing out his weapon.

"Surrender. It is not suggestion. It is an advice" he told the girl wthout emotions. Hyuuga understood her currect situation and despite the grip on her throat, she yelled:

"I g-give up!"

Kakashi just confirmed Sai's victory, who canceled his technique, freeing Hinata. They both returned to the waiting room and, in spite of Hyuuga's defeat, she received quite a lot of compliments on her abilities. The next match was beetwen Rock Lee and some Kiri-Gakure shinobi. After the starting signal Rock charged at his rival without ceremonies with Konoha Senpuu. Enemy shinobi dodged just in time making some handseals. Unfortunately for him, he never finished the sequence, because he was hit on the cheek by Lee's fist and landed on the floor. He managed to get up, however battle still looked one-sidedly. Finally, Lee ended the duel with a powerful dropping kick. In the next match Nara Shikamaru and Uzumaki Naruto were supposed to meet.

"YEEES! Finally it's my turn!" yelled the blond, jumping enthusiastically onto the center of the arena. Sakura giggled, Sasuke just snorted.

"Wait, wait a second… I am supposed to fight HIM?" Shikamaru mumbled under his breath. "You must be kidding… it's no funny anymore… Maybe I'll just quit and…"

"SHOW US WHAT YOU'VE GOT, SHIKA!" shouted excited Temari, shoving him, resulting in Shikamaru falling onto the arena, not only causing peals of laughter, but also surprise. Matsuri didn't have damn clue why her temporary "teacher" acted so oddly. As thought she wasn't herself. She stopped wondering about that when she saw two shinobi, facing themselves and ready to fight. 'I wonder how strong Naruto-san really is' thought Matsuri, knowing that Uzumaki defeated her sensei once .

„Battle number five: Nara Shikamaru versus Uzumaki Naruto, START!" the Copy Ninja announced the beginning of the fight. The lazy shinobi immediately jumped backwards to dodge some kunais Naruto has thrown at him.

"COME ON SHIKA, YOU CAN BEAT HIM! GO FOR IT!" shouted excited Temari.

"This woman begins to lose touch with reality" Sasuke whispered to Sakura, but she only giggled in response observing the figth. Shikamaru attempted to capture Naruto's shadow rigth away using his Kage Mane no Jutsu, but that was futile. Uzumaki was just way too fast for this.

"Damn… So troublesome…" grumbled Nara. He just needed time to think.

"HEY!" he heard Jinchuuriki's familiar voice… from above him. Nara looked up. Naruto was attacking from the sky. What was even worse, he was using RASENGAN! Shikamaru barely managed to evade the attack and threw chakra-filled kunai aiming for Naruto's shadow. The dagger hit, however it was only a shadow clone. Not thinking much, Shikamaru hid in the trees where he would have a plenty of natural shadows, for Naruto it would be suicide to charge straigth in. Now he can think of a few… hundreds strategies…

'That coward, hiding there like a little rat… But it can't be helped' thought Naruto, bringing both his hand in front of his chest and performing few handseals and then extended both arms towards the trees.

"Fuuton, Daitoppa" he yelled. A great gust of wind and dust formed immediately, waves of high and low pressure charging towards the wall of wood. Shikamaru knew he was in trouble. Tree trunks began to crack, branches began to snap and then some of the trees, none a single leaf on them, fell to the ground with a loud "THUD". The devastating move looked wonderful at first, but it had its own flaws too. The one evident effect of the attack was enormous cloud of dust and wood fragments.

'That idiot' thought Sasuke. 'Now you can see nothing and invisibility is one of Shikamaru's greatest allies!'.

Naruto heard a faint 'thump' from behind and turned at once. He could see nothing. He cursed and made characteristic handseal.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu", dozen more Narutos appeared on the battlefield.

Fortunately for Shikamaru, everything was set.

"Kage Nui." A large number of shadow tentacles appeared from all directions, impaling each and every clone. The smoke cleared at last, revealing Shikamaru, his clothes rugged and torn, standing amongst the damaged trees. However Naruto was nowhere to be seen. Shikamaru realized the danger a bit too late. The ground behind Nara erupted and Naruto emerged, kunai in his hand. Shikamaru dodged the attack and pulled out a pair of kunais on his own, but Naruto was now far too close. After short, but fierce taijutsu clash, Shikamaru attempted straigth high kick, but Naruto ducked and performed circular low kick to knock Shikamaru down, however he managed to dodge and jump backwards. Naruto stood up eyeing his opponent. Small lines of blood flow down the sleeve of Shikamaru's shirt. "Damn" Naruto cursed. His fast and precise attack turned out to be just a flesh wound. Shikamaru sure was fast at running away.

'Damn, this takes too much freakin' time. And if I am to fight Sasuke, I have to conserve chakra and stamina and I mustn't show my final techniques' thougth Naruto forming famous handseal.

Poof.

Only one clone appeared. That could mean one of the two things. Rasengan.

Or Oodama Rasengan. Naruto began swirling chakra in his palm.

"I won't let you" shouted Nara and throw a kunai with exploding tag attached to it. Naruto was prepared though, both he and his clone jumped backwards, not breaking their concentration even for a while. They landed and then charged on Shikamaru. Nara jumped high when attack connected, making dirt and dust fly all around. This was of course a diversion. Now Shikamaru was once again in taijutsu battle against Naruto and his clone. Nara moved back more and more, until he was almost at the other side of the arena. Naruto and his clone made another Rasengan and charged once again and then…

Rasengan vanished when both Narutos stopped. Frozen in the spot.

"Shuriken Kage Mane no Jutsu successful" Shikamaru said smiling.

"What…? How?" said bewildered Naruto.

Poof.

His clone disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"It's pretty simple. I knew I cannot catch your shadow head on and I will admit: you are smart enough to keep eyes on my shadows. All of them. You even attempted to run away from the hole on the ground, since I could catch you in the same way as Temari. However you failed to notice that…" Shikamaru turned his head to the left sligthly, while Naruto turned to the rigth and his eyes widened. Behind the tree, rigth in the shadow of the stadium, there was Asuma-sensei's chakra blade. Now he knew where that 'thump' came from.

"You mean…"

"Yes. I threw it high and it landed just there, when you were engulfed with smoke. The moment you entered the shadow of the stadium was end of the line for you. Your will is too strong to beat you with only that, but if I do this…" Shikamaru approached Naruto and made another handseal. "Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu". Shadow hand wrapped Naruto and from this short distance the feeling was incredibly strong.

'At this rate I will lose. Tch…'. He smiled. Shikamaru looked surprised. „Sorry Shikamaru, you leave me no choice". Shikamaru sensed what was coming, but he was too late. To put in bluntly – anytime was not early enough for THIS. Naruto roared. Just that. But that was enough. The pure chakra exploded all around. Shikamaru was sent flying and hit the ground at high speed. He managed to stand up, only to hear bad news:

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" yelled the blond, making at least two hundreds copies of himself all around Shikamaru. He couldn't split his shadow to reach even ten of them. Shikamaru sighed.

"That is too damn troublesome… I give up!" he stated. Naruto was the winner.

"WHAT?! HOW COULD YOU?!" Temari yelled at Nara, the moment he returned back to the waiting room together with Uzumaki.

"Be quiet woman! You are too loud!"

"YOU DIDN"T EVEN **TRY** FIGHTING HIM!"

"FOR YOUR INFORMATION I HAD LESS THAN HALF A PERCENT CHANCE OF FINDING THE REAL ONE! GOOD SHINOBI ALWAYS KNOWS WHEN TO RESIGN!"

Shikamaru shouted back, eyeing the blonde.

"SILENCE!" Neji said loudly. „The next match will be beetwen Mokudan and Haruno Sakura". Few seconds later the pinkette stood on the arena facing seven feet tall shinobi of the Rock country. Muscleman glared sneeringly at his opponent.

"Phi! Does she wants to figth me? Is this a joke?" As a response Sakura smiled exactly the way Sai normally smiled.

"ARE YOU MOCKING ME?!"

"Yes" Haruno answered calmly.

"I WILL CRUSH YOU!"

"The match number six, START!" shouted Kakashi.

Mokudan charged in first with a punch aimed at the young kunoichi. The smile disappeared from her face as she forestalled her enemy, punching his abdomen. Of course it was enough to sent Mokudan flying and crash at the arena wall. Tsunade herself would be proud of this punch.

"It seems…." Kakashi began „Haruno Sakura wins by the knockout."

That was the shortest one of the preliminary matches. The seventh duel to happen was between Ino and Tenten. The blonde attacked with some shurikens, but those were easily blocked by throwing weapons of the brunette. Ino jumped sideways, planning on using Shinranshin no Jutsu, but didn't managed to do that, as Tenten threw Fuuma shuriken at her. Yamanaka decided to engage her rival into close combat, so Tenten would not perform well enough. Ino charged towards her adversary, dodging next batch of shurikens, pulled out kunai and attacking right away. Tenten blocked with a kunai on her own and dagger clash ensued. The exchange of blows ended with both kunoichi struggling against each other kunai. Tenten though, knew from her experience that this wasn't going to get them anywhere. She kicked Ino in the stomach, tossing her towards the wall. Yamanaka recovered just in time to dodge exploding tag-attached kunai. However, that was merely a diversion. When she jumped to the side, she was hit with multiple shurikens. Ino screamed from pain, unable to continue her match. Tenten won and helped to carry her opponent to the first aid room.

The last battle was between Chouji and Kiba. Chouji decided not to handle Kiba with kid gloves, using Nikudan Hari Sensha right away, rushing towards his opponent. Kiba and his dog, Akamaru, jumped away just in time. Akimichi turned around and continued his assault. Kiba bit his thumb, made few handseals and then placed his hand on the ground, shouting:

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" A giant dog appeared in the marked place, receiving and stopping Chouji's technique with his paws. Akimichi resigned from Nikudan Hari Sensha jumping back to avoid the summon's blow with a paw and combined attack from Kiba and Akamaru.

"Cho Baika no Jutsu!" yelled Chouji, increasing his size fourfold. Large dog dashed at him, but was hit with Chou Harite and returned to his own world.

"Go for it, Akamaru!" shouted Kiba, receiving a bark from his dog who jumped on his owner's back, kind of strange sight, when the dog is larger and heavier than his owner. Kiba made a handseal using Jinjuu Konbi Henge: Soutourou transforming altogether Akamaru into giant, double-headed wolf and attempted to perform Garouga. Chouji in his enlarged form was a bit too slow to evade – the technique grazed his arm, rendering it useless. Both Garouga users split up immediately after the attack, bouncing from the arena walls. Akimichi returned to his normal size and before he noticed, his second arm was done for with Gatsuuga. Chouji couldn't find an answer other than surrender.

**About twenty minutes later in the center of the arena:**

"Okay" Kakashi said, his tone bored, speaking to the eight Jounin candidates, gazing furtively from above his Icha-Icha Tactics book. "Now we begin the draw for the final exam-tournament, which will take place a month from now. Each one of you is going to draw a single number from this box, to determine the final exam's battle order" after Hatake's words Neji walked to each of the candidates to let the draw the number.

"Okay" – said the Copy Nin as soon as Hyuuga finished his task. "Let me know your numbers".

"Number one" said Sasuke.

"Six" spoke Naruto.

"Three" said Sakura.

"Five!" stated Sai, his trademark grin on his face.

"Seven!" Tenten yelled enthusiastically.

"Two!" shouted excited Lee.

"Four" stated Kiba in a bored tone.

"Eight" Matsuri said seriously.

"So…" Kakashi began. "The first battle will be beetwen Uchiha Sasuke and Rock Lee. The second one will have Haruno Sakura and Inuzuka Kiba fighting. The third one will be against Sai and Uzumaki Naruto. The last one will have Tenten against Matsuri. Any questions?"

There were no question, so The Copy Nin allowed the candidates to leave. Matsuri was going back to her apartment along with Temari.

"Temari-san" she asked.

"For God's sake, forget about the 'san' thing" said the golden-haired.

"Temari" Matsuri corrected herself.

"Well, that's better".

"Why did you act like you did during the preliminary?"

"Could you specify what do you mean?" Kazekage sister's answered with a question.

"You were very angry when Shikamaru-san lost. Why?"

"Oh, that!" Temari said nervously, her face bearing a weak shade of pink. The brunette has NEVER seen her temporary sensei blushing.

"I will tell you latter, Matsuri. I'm sure you will understand…"


	4. IV: Matsuri I

_Fourth chapter of my fanficton, as you can see. Notices: chapter contains a bit of ShikaTema and also I noticed, that part of the story where Matsuri returns to her apartament is missing. It's not a big deal, trough. I'm just informing, that my ass is to lazy to fix it. Hope you will enjoy. ZelgadisGW_

**GaaMatsu IV – Matsuri I**

„Fuuton, Kamaitachi!" Suna Gakure kunoichi shouted somewhere in one of Konoha's training areas, creating a gust of cutting wind with her giant fan. Her sparring partner abruptly jumped aside, thus dodging the attack and immediately rushing towards her rival. Temari however managed to keep her distance, jumping backwards and performing her signature jutsu one more time. And one more time Matsuri didn't suffer from the attack. The brunette reached her temporary sensei with a leap and kick. But it was blocked by a fan and then Temari proceeded with a counter-attack. Matsuri ducked though, fan brushing her hair. Then she jumped again performing another kick, but her opponent just lent her head back, bent her body and proceeded with kick on her own. The brunette managed to block it though. Both girls springed backwards, creating quite a distance between them.

"All right Matsuri, I think that's enough" said Temari, breathing heavily. 'She's stronger than me at her age…' she thought.

"Yes, Temari-san" Gaara's student answered, tired as well.

"Hey, without the 'san'!".

"Maybe senpai?" the younger girl asked with a smile.

"Good joke" the blonde replied grinning.

Both kunoichis headed towards nearest log, because of the absence of benches nearby.

"I think I prepared you for the fight with Tenten the best I could. You managed to shorten the distance pretty well, despite the fact, I tried to keep it as long as possible."

"Really? Thank you!"

"Don't be so modest" Kazekage's sister answered "In any case, as far as I know, your enemy is quite good in close combat as well. I don't know exactly how good, but If things get ugly, you still have your ace in the hole". They sat on the log. Gold-haired lifted her head to look at the sky. Judging by the sun's position it was already past 8 PM.

„Senpai?" said Matsuri.

„Mats…"

„Temari?" she corrected herself.

"That's better" said the blonde.

"Shouldn't Gaara-sensei be here already?" Kazekage's student asked.

"He sure should" she replied. "Some time ago, before he became Kazekage, he had a habit to arrive late."

"But… everything's fine, right?"

"Be afraid not! My little brother is Kazekage after all, no troubles could hinder him for long. And there are Kankurou and Baki as protection, I'm sure of it! There's no need to worry."

"I understand. I'm sorry" Matsuri answered silently, blushing lightly.

"You don't need to be sorry" Temari said, turning her head to face her companion with a smile. "It's just natural to worry and think about someone you love".

"W-what?" the black-eyed girl flinched abruptly, as thought as she was struck by a lightning. "W-what are you talking about?! I don't…"

"Don't play dumb, Matsuri" Temari interrupted her calmly.

"But I'm really…"

"For God's sake, girl! Do you really think, I didn't notice, that you fell for my brother?"

There was long, meaningful silence. The brunette blusher red, avoiding looking into her companion's eyes. She just wished for the ground to swallow her up. But it hadn't. Moreover she didn't know how to respond it this kind of situation…

"Matsuri" Kazekage's sister said seriously. "I didn't start this topic without good reason. Shall we talk about it?" But there was no reply. There was a question, asked with gloomy voice of a teenager: "What are you going to do with this, Temari-san?"

"If you won't let me help yourself? Nothing." she answered.

"Let me help yourself?" asked the other girl with a strange voice. "Help me…? Don't make fun of me…"

"I'm serious…"

"Why would you help me with anything? I'm just your regular chuunin and Gaara-sama's the Kazekage! You know how this would look like? Why would you help me, if I would be just a disgrace for him?!"

"BECAUSE…" Temari interrupted, shouting and the silence came. The blond then proceed to continue "…I see how much you love my brother… No, don't say anything!" she said when the brunette was just about to open her mouth and say something.

"Listen. We know each other for a while now. We live in the same house. I sure you even started to think of me as of older sister… It has been a long time since you fell in love with my brother and your feelings didn't change since."

"Temari-san…"the chuunin whispered, her face all red. "I'm… I'm just… sorry…"

"Matsuri" Gaara's sister put a hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to be sorry. You probably thought I won't help you, maybe even the opposite… No. Let's talk about it, please".

The young brunette was silent for a while, confusion in her head. It was all so… unrealistic. She wondered how Temari could know about this? Since when…? Matsuri sighed quietly and spoke at last:

„C-could I ask about few things?"

"Of course".

"Since when do you know about… all this?

"That you are head over heels for him? For about a year now. Since the day Chiyo-sama saved him. After you did what you did, it wasn't hard to guess, but then I thought it was just a stupid crush or infatuation. I thought it would disappear in a few weeks and you will be back to the way you were before. But it didn't. It was twelve months and it's still there. That's why we're talking right now."

"I-I was acting so stupid…" Matsuri admitted greatly ashamed.

"But it was only that one time. Never mind it. Even I can act stupid from time to time."

"I don't understand…"

"Shikamaru" said gold-haired jounin.

"Excuse me?"

"Shikamaru. You don't remember how I acted during second exam? What I was saying?" she asked.

"But, does that mean…"

„Yes. I fell In love with that lazy cry-baby. You are chuunin. Gaara's Kazkeage. Shikamaru's a chuunin. I'm Kazekage's sister. Moreover, Shikamaru and I are from different villages…"

"Temari" teenager whispered.

"Don't worry about me. As soon as Uzumaki becomes Hokage, and I hope it won't be that long after all, I think he and my brother will find out some excuse for me to stay here" Gaara's sister said.

"Really? And Gaara-sama knows about it?" asked the younger of girls.

"That's the hard part. I will figure it out later. I won't be able to hide it from him for too long. But let's get back to you. I suppose you never tried to tell him how you feel."

"Y-yes…" teenage kunoichi answered with a whisper. "I'm… just afraid of his reaction."

"I think it wouldn't be that bad… Despite that I would refrain from such actions. When I ask about you, Mats, my brother speaks very well of you."

"Are you serious?" Matsuri asked, disbelief evident in her voice."

"Yes…" Temari replied. „She's diligent, loyal and doesn't give up easily. She's got good heart and wouldn't hurt anyone without reason. Her strength is derived from her desire to protect others. She's my only student and I'm glad of her achievements. Those were his words."

"Gaara-sama sensei… Did he really say that?" at that moment the hue of deep red decorated the face of Kazekage's student.

"Yes… I guess you never asked him what he thinks of you directly. And that's Gaara we speaking here. In his case you must ask the question first. He, unasked, won't utter a word most of the time. That's what the type of guy he is.

"But what I'm supposed to do? I can't just confess to him… I'm afraid. I can't. I never will be more than just a friend to him… probably."

"I wouldn't be so sure. What other girl would have better chances with him beside you?"

"Uumm…"

"No one of course. So what it will be? Would you let help yourself" the Jounin asked, smiling.

"Yes, Temari-sa… Temari… But how could you help me?" answered the black-eyed girl.

"I've got an idea how you could impress Gaara and spend some time with him completely privately for few hours.

"What idea is it?"

"So, you know that for the entire week, from this day onwards there is Konohagakure festival?"

"Yes… but there will be so many people and…"

"Worry not about it" the gold-haired interrupted. "I don't know if you were aware of it, but the last day of the festival will be a little different. It would be more like costume ball. Each and every one will be dressed as somebody or something else. In this crowd of odd things you won't stand out. Speaking of it, we need to find you a good costume."

"Does it really have a chance of success?" the brunette was doubting.

"It's not about a love confession. It's about getting to know each other. You are rarely alone together except your training sessions. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I do."

"So don't worry too much. Better try to relax before tomorrow exam, remember?" said the blonde.

"Yes!" the teenager answered firmly.

"So let's go around the village, find something to eat and, maybe, look for some costumes for the festival" Gaara's sister said cheerfully. "And after that you have to rest. Got it?"

"Yes, senpai".

***

„It was a great idea after all, Mats" Temari shouted happily as both of them were going from the costume shop.

"I think so!" the onyx-eyed, lifting a bag with her costume. "It fits me like a glove, I can't think of anything else."

"So we're through with that part. But there wasn't any costume for me."

"We've got an entire week. We will find something for you."

"I suggest we eat something" – the blonde took up. "Let's look for a restaurant."

Matsuri just nodded and both girls started their search. It didn't last long, because just behind the counter they almost ran into three shinobi of team seven.

"Hey! Wh-..." Naruto stopped abruptly, noticing who he almost collided with. "Oh it's you... Sorry."

"You almost collided with us, you idiot" stated slightly irritated Kazekage's sister.

"Easy Temari-senpai, it's not big deal" said the black-eyed.

"That's right" Sakura, standing next to the Uzumaki said. Sasuke standing next to him on the other side responded with a snort. The pinkette ignored him. "We were just heading to the Ichiraku's."

"How about you tag along?" Jinchuuriki offered, smiling.

"Hmm... why not?" the now calm blond responded. She turned around to look at Matsuri. "What do you say?"

"That's fine with me!" she replied. And with this the group heading towards Ichiraku's Ramen stand grew by two persons. It didn't take long to reach their destination and even less to order their meals.

"Tomorrow is the last exam... how are you feeling?" Sakura asked quietly. After a while Naruto answered:

"I believe I can do it! I can't wait to kick Sasuke-chan's ass!"

"Shut the fuck up, clumsy idiot!" answered Uchiha, not even looking at him. "You can't beat me."

"You wanna bet?" Uzumaki shouted back

"Don't make me laugh."

"Stop it right now!" Haruno snarled. „You can't talk normally anymore?! During the last month you were practically at each others throats! It could drive a person insane!"

"Sorry..." they both muttered.

"So anyway..." the pink-haired continued. "I don't know whether I pass or not, but I won't win. That's for sure."

„And why not?" Temari butted in. „After all most of the participants are from Konoha. You should know their fighting style and weaknesses very well, shouldn't you?"

"That's why. I know how they fight..." Sakura looked at the dark-haired and then at the blond, who were offended with each other. "...and I can't imagine how am I supposed to win with them."

"So you are the strongest from all the participants?" the blonde was clearly interested.

Sasuke just shrugged. Naruto nodded enthusiastically.

"Naruto-san" Matsuri asked, looking at the blond.

"Hmm?"

„Good luck" she said. „We will be fighting each other tomorrow."

"Oh yes, same to you!" he smiled, but second later he added: "Wait a second... how do you know I will fight you?"

"Is your brain decayed or what?" Sasuke interrupted. "Temari fought Tenten before, so she probably teached her everything she knows. She will beat her.

„Just wait for tomorrow you assho-..." Uzumaki snarled back.

"Quiet!" Sakura ordered.

„Enjoy your meals!" Ayame's voice could be heard and the ramen was delivered. Multiple traditional "Itadakimasu!" could be heard and the entire group began the consumption of the "divine dish". After a few minutes the atmosphere relaxed and everyone was listening to the blond's story:

"...and then Ero-sennin said that today there will be "no mercy" sparring session. In the beginning I didn't know what he meant by it."

"And what kind of sparring was that? Both of you using your full power?" Gaara's student asked.

"Not exactly, but close enough. Ero-sennin was using one arm and I used everything I got."

"And...?"

"And I got a good trashing. I still have marks, but in places I don't show in public..."

"And since then you are wearing iron pants." Uchiha finished instead of him.

"Ha... ha... ha... Very funny..." Naruto snarled back, while both Suna girls and Ayame were giggling. Not long after that the ramen bowls were left empty and the entire group paid and left Ichiraku. Suddenly they could hear Shikamaru's voice:

"Oi, maybe you would like to know: Kazekage is here already" he informed the group.

"And you were forced to welcome him, right?" Temari asked.

"Sooo fuunnnyy... I caaaan't stoooop lauuughing..." the dark-haired man replied and the proceeded towards the main gate of Konoha. Both Suna Kunoichi, Sakura and Naruto decided to accompany him. Uzumaki spoke after a while:

"Man, I haven't seen him in a long time... did he change much?"

"Not really..." Suna Gakure girls looked at the blond haircut a la Yoindaime. They walked for a few minutes and then Haruno shouted:

"It's him!" that made her boyfriend run in that direction yelling:

"GAARAAA!!!"

"Naruto?" asked the Kazekage standing at the Konoha gate and recognizing the voice of his friend. The blond stopped right before him and extended his hand.

"How're ya doin'?" he aksed cheerfully, ignoring (or not noticing) the murderous glares of Kankurou and Baki. Before the redhead could react the son of Yondaime was hit in the back of his head by enraged Temari.

"What was that for?" he whinnied massaging his head.

"Show some respect for the Kazekage, you dork" snarled the blonde then extending her hand towards Gaara. "Hello, brother".

„Temari, I wanted be the one to hit him, that's not fair" Kankurou spoke.

"Not only you" added Baki.

"Welcome, Kazekage-sama" Shikamaru greeted him in the official manner, forcing himself to bow to him. "Hokage-sama is expecting you impatiently". Sakura bowed low. Matsuri shook the hand of his teacher, blushing lightly. The whole group accompanied the Gaara on the way to the Hokage's office. During the walk the Kage of Suna Gakure looked at her student, remembering his talk with Kankurou.

*******

„Welcome, Kazekage" Tsunade greeted Gaara, her tone official. "I hope the journey went without problems?"

"Not really... There were some problems because of certain _someone_..." at this point former Jinchuuriki looked at his brother, who smiled innocently, sratching his cheek. "but aside from that, the rest of the the travel went smoothly."

"Allright. The rest of you" Konoha no hime turning to the others, the Sand Village's shinobis including. "You will need to leave this room now. There are some issues we need to discuss."

Everybody obeyed the Hokage's order. Matsuri was disappointed, she thougth she would be able to talk with her teacher. Her frustration was noticed by Temari.

"Worry not. You will have your chance to prove yourself tomorrow" she said grinning. Gaara's student smiled lightly. The blonde turned around to face someone else.

"Shikamaru!" she shouted moving towards him. The jounin's black-eyed companion decided to tactfully pretend she didn't see anything. After few minutes Temari, noticably pleased, entered their temporary apartment.

"Temari-san...?"

"I just got myself a date!" announced the blonde.

"With Shikamaru-san" the Chuunin seemed interested. "That's great!".

"I leave in few minutes. I will just make up a little" she answered pulling the vanity bag out of the blue and pocket mirror. She sat on the bed and started to "beautify herself". After a while she turned towards her companion and asked: "How do I look?".

"Wonderful Temari-san, Shikamaru will love it for sure!" she said.

"Thank you" Temari answered, smiling. She stood up and walked to the door, saying: "I leave the keys to you Mats" Matsuri answered with simple "yhm". The jounin opened the door and... almost ran into Gaara. "Oh, little brother..."

"Did I hear it just right? Someone here mentioned Nara?" he asked, looking his sister in the eye.

"No way! You must have misheard something" Temari answered, she crossed her fingers behind her back however. "Right, Matsuri?".

"Of course" the younger of girls answered quickly.

"So be it" answered the Kage with a little shadow of doubt evident in his voice. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Yes, I am" she said, leaving the room. The redhead, on the other hand, walked in and closed the door behind him. His student felt the heat rising to her cheeks – there were are alone now.

"Matsuri, how are you feeling before the exam?" Gaara asked quietly, sitting on the chair.

"Quite well, Gaara-sama..." she answered nervously, trying to look him in the eyes, but it proved difficult. Kazekage didn't utter another word so she added: "I'm well prepared for the tournament. Temari-san took care of it."

"I'm well aware of it. Basically, I am here to congratulate you. You came so far already..." said former Jinchuuriki, then he stood up and walked to his student. "...and also I am here wish you good luck" he added, putting his arm on her shoulder. Matsuri tried to stop her face from changing its color to that of a cherry, but failed miserably.

"Thank you, Gaara-sama" she said softly, feeling somewhat excited. Kazekage withdraw his hand, what make the brunette a little frustrated, but she didn't show it. "What were you late?" she asked hastily, trying to engage in conversation.

"Because of my brilliant brother, who came to the conclusion, that stopping at the Inochi no Kare ("Curry of Life" – A certain "meal" from filler episodes. Who watched it, will get the joke. - Author) restaurant is great idea to recover after our trip" replied Gaara, looking the brunette in the eye. The girl couldn't stand the gaze of her beloved sensei, so she lowered her head a little, looking at his chin. After a short while she said:

"What was wrong with that idea anyway?" she asked, honestly curious.

"If you try this Inochi no Kare, you'll understand. Nobody managed to eat this. Except for Kankurou."

"Was it that bad?"

"Horrible... to put it mildly. Unfortunately, I've got no more time for conversations, I've got to go back to finish some issues with the Hokage. I think I will be going now, Tsunade has a bad temper after all. I will see you tomorrow, on the tournament" said the redhead, standing up.

"Of course, Gaara-sama" the brunette answered just above a whisper. Kazekage was about to leave the room, but he stopped, turned around to face his student and said:

"You don't have to use the title of „-sama" when referring to me, Matsuri. See you tomorrow."

Kage left the room, closing the door carefully. To say that teenager was surprised would be an understatement. It was the first time Gaara asked her to refer to him as her equal... Not realizing its meaning, Matsuri went to take a shower and then changed into her pajamas and decided to wait for the return of her companion. She waited an hour when the knock on the door could be heard along with the gold-haired girl's voice. Gaara's student let her in and asked immediately:

"How was it?"

"Oh... at the beginning he didn't have a clue that it was a date. Genius, my ass" stated Kazekage's sister. She sighed, hesitated for a moment and then added:

"Well... If you won't tell anyone, I will say more."

"You can count on me!" chuunin shouted.

"Sooo..." the blonde said nervously. "After a while... I concluded that I would need to make him realize the reason for this meeting. And... and then..."

"Temari?" the brunette put her hand on the gold-haired girl's shoulder. After a short silence, Gaara's sister announced:

"I... I kissed him" she confided. After a while she added, her face all red:

"Then he embraced me... He was just about to say something, but then suddenly..."

"Suddenly?"

„His father came from behind the corner... I thought I was going to die from the embarrassment! This old fart looked at us, made one of those stupid smile and said something like 'Nice catch, son!'. And then he went to hell, or somewhere else..."

"And... And Shikamaru?" at this question Temari sighed, but with more relief than before.

"He asked, face red like a tomato, about next time I would be free for such a meeting."

"So it's a success!" Matsuri shouted happily. The blonde smiled and asked:

"How was conversation with Gaara?"

"Oh, nothing special. Besides that he said I don't need to use the '-sama' suffix when speaking to him..."

"That's interesting. Either he was finally tired of you using this title or just that he tries to shorten the distance between you and himself."

"But... Does that mean that Gaara-sama...?" the brunette asked anxious.

"No idea" the gold-haired girl replied before Matsuri finished her question. She knew exactly what the girl was about to ask. Is her brother beginning to see something more than a friend in this dark-haired girl...? The jounin asked Kankurou to speak with Gaara. But it was difficult to say whether Kazekage's behavior has something to do with the Puppet Master's doing or not. Temari decided to end this conversation:

"In any case, it's late already and you're supposed to take the exam tomorrow, you have to rest, to be at your full power. I bet disappointing Gaara is the last thing you want to do, am I right?"

"Y-yes!" the brunette answered. These were her last words this night.


	5. V: Tournament part I

_Sorry for releasing this chapter that late. It's because of my lazy and leaded ass. Also, translation took me and my "editor" so long, and it was hard (English isn't my native language, what's more I think I suck at it). I also should mention that this chapter is so freaking long, so I decided to divide it into two parts (I'm working on second part from now on). Ah, I nearly forgot to state: because this chapter is about tournament, there is not much GaaMatsu here. This will change after exam ends. Sorry for everything. ZelgadisGW._

**TOURNAMENT****, part I**

Matsuri was standing in the center of the stadium, deep in her own thoughts. In just a few minutes the last Jounin exam was about to be held right here. She gazed in the direction of the audience where both Kages – Tsunade and Gaara – were sitting already. "All this just for you sensei…" the girl thought clenching her fists because of anxiety. She decided to look around. On her right was Haruno Sakura, her fists squeezed shut too, but she didn't look nervous, rather angry. Brunette noticed that nobody was approaching her. Maybe it was because the pinkette could be _really_ scary when angry. "Guess she will make excellent mother-in-law" the brunette thought looking away. Her very first opponent – Tenten was pacing in circles, her gaze fixated on the ground all the time. Next Matsuri saw the face-pale Sai, who was just standing there, his trademark smile plastered on his lips. Kiba on the other hand was kneeling beside his dog and stroked his fur gently.

"Sakura-san" the voice belonged to Rock Lee who walked to Sakura. "Is something wrong?".

"Naruto. Sasuke. Kakashi." Haruno replied with something more akin to growls than words. Lee backed a few steps from her. "Where the hell are they? The exam is about to start and they are nowhere to be seen, is there something that is NOT wrong about it?". After those words Gai's pupil decided to remain silent. Just a few seconds later everyone could hear Kiba's loud voice:

"Over there!" he shouted pointing at the arena entrance. Examinees looked in that direction at once. Naruto and Sasuke were walking towards them, holding Kakashi by his arms, like thought they were assuming he will flee as soon as an opportunity presents itself. Jinchuuriki was wearing, in addition to his usual outfit, a long red coat with black flames at the bottom. Moments later the trio arrived at the center of the arena and gray-haired jounin was released by the two.

"Where the hell have you been?" Sakura welcomed them with something similar to furious bull's battle cry. "You made me sick!".

"We're sorry…" Naruto started with the nicest voice he could muster. "Sakura-chan, we just wanted to make sure that sensei won't arrive 30 minutes late!".

"Exactly" Sasuke was as eloquent as usual.

"You didn't have to do it so… violently!". The copy nin yelled. "I was just about to come here when you two…".

"Oh really?" he was interrupted by Uchiha. "Then tell my why you were heading towards the hot springs area?". There was no answer. Kakashi crossed his arms on his chest and made a sulky face (or you could guess so from looking at his all-times-present mask). There was uncomfortable silence, but it was quickly ended by Tsunade:

"I welcome all who arrived here today at the final jounin exam tournament!" she shouted through the microphone. There was a short pause filled with applause. "Here and now our examinees have their last chance to show their abilities and prove that they are worthy the title and new rank of jounin. In order to increase their determination…" Another pause. "We decided that the winner of the tournament will be awarded with 400000 ryou." The tribe looked like they were set on fire with passion. "So there is a plenty of a reason for them to give they all today! All that is left to us is to wish them good luck!". After this the speech ended and Tsunade sat down next to Gaara. At the same time in the center of the arena Kakashi announced:

"We are going to begin the first match now. Sasuke and Lee are to remain here and the rest is to move to the waiting room". Everyone did what they were told to.

„Did you hear that, Sakura-chan?" said Uzumaki. "400000 ryou, that's not something you see every day!"

"And you're planning to make them your own, am I right?" the pink-haired girl asked.

"S-rank mission would be worth more than this" Jinchuuriki shrugged. "The most important thing for me is to show my worth. I'm going to become Hokage after all!" he shouted laughing. Kunoichi giggled, kissed him on the cheek and nestled against him.

"Well, it's about time".

'To show my worth, huh?' thought Matsuri, looking at the couple. Her case was similar – she also wants to show her own worth as a kunoichi. The subtle difference is she was doing it because of her feelings towards Gaara. And that was way more important than the main prize. But there was another difference. Gaining the heart of red-head was comparably hard to attaining the title of Hokage. The girl sighed and reached the top of the stairs heading for the waiting room. That's when Hatake started the first match. Girl watched it, but her mind seemed to turn in slightly different direction.

Using the power of his Sharingan, Sasuke easily evaded few shurikens that were thrown at him, jumping aside. Lee sprung forward with right hook, still Uchiha blocked it without much effort and countered it with roundhouse kick. But it was in vain – the attack did not reach target, because Lee took a little jump backwards pulling out a kunai and then… charge in treacherously using Konoha Senpuu. Uchiha ducked and reached for his katana, switching from pulling it out to upward slash in an instant. Rock was able to deflect it with his knife, but the impact of the blow made him lose his balance and stagger backwards. Sasuke made us of the recoil to turn around and gain speed, ending his rotation with a elbow blow to the stomach, strengthened by his other arm supporting the first one. Lee lost his balance completely for a moment, but recovered swiftly and bounced from the ground few meters backwards, beyond the reach of his rival.

"Looks like I need to try a little harder" said Lee, trying not to look in his opponent's eyes. He knew that it would end in him being trapped in a genjutsu of some kind.

"That won't help you and you know it" the dark-haired man replied coldly.

"I don't know who to cheer on anymore" said Sakura in the waiting room. "I don't think Lee has any chances though…"

"And I hope Lee will make him eat some dirt, even if only a little, to weaken him a bit." Kiba interrupted. "I think nobody here can win a battle with Sasuke-chan when he is at full power…"

"That's not true!" replied Naruto. "I WILL kick his ass. You'll see!".

"I really want to see that one" Inuzuka said back. „I really do".

Uchiha made some handseals and said:

"_Katon: Gokakyuu no jutsu_!" Sharingan user hurled a giant ball of fire towards his rival. But Lee dodged it quite easily and prepared to throw some shurikens in return, however his enemy disappeared, meaning that _Shunshin no jusu_ was used. Lee turned around immediately and, thanks to his keen reflex moved away from the trajectory of huge Fuuma shuriken that still grazed him. 'That was close' thought Rock as he saw his enemy at last.

"I see you're not fooling around, Sasuke-kun" he said aloud.

"I suggest you stop fooling around yourself" the Uchiha replied. "If you don't give it everything you've got, this battle will end in a minute". Hearing this, the furry brow boy just smiled and pulled something out of his kunai pouch. It turned out to be a bottle of… sake. Sasuke twitched and quickly attacked with his _Chidori Senbon_. Lee jumped aside, yet again moving away from danger and opened the bottle. Uchiha sprung from the ground, moving towards his opponent – he cannot let him drink sake. He MUSTN'T let him drink even a single tiny gulp….

„That's… sake!" Sakura announced to everyone. That simple sentence made the atmosphere around Konoha examinees tense at once.

"Well, that's kinda troublesome, ya know!" stated Kiba, obviously amused. "Now Sasuke-chan is for some real trouble!"

"What is so special about this whole sake thing?" curious Matsuri asked the pink-haired. "I don't think alcohol would be of any help now."

"Look closely what will happen once Lee drinks this." Haruno just smiled.

Meanwhile Rock started to empty the bottle. He didn't finish though, as the bottle was broken into tiny pieces by Sasuke's shuriken. Lee managed to taste some of the alcohol anyway, meaning he was way more dangerous now.

"Errgh… *hic* Whatcha *hic* lookin' at, huh?" the drunken big-eyed shouted at Sasuke, shaking his fist at him. Suiken user suddenly charged at his enemy at full speed, but simply fell, front of his face to the ground, midway to his target. The owner of the _Sharingan_ hid his face behind his palm… That was the perfect chance to counter-attack, but greatly irritated Uchiha didn't exploit it. And that was a mistake. Quick as a flash, his enemy stood up, jumped to him, threw another one of his hooks and cried "CAPTAIN PICARD!". It was only because of his _Sharingan_ that Sasuke was able to avoid his cheek bone meeting Lee's fist's knuckles by an inch. Sasuke twisted in his hips unnaturally and made a swift cut diagonally up, but Rock fell to the ground immediately, the blade never grazing him. From this position he moved sprung like a frog, his head aiming for his enemy's stomach. Anticipating the attack with his _doujutsu_, former student of Orochimaru moved few inches to the side and grabbing his enemy by his not so short hair and twisted his hips and torso to the other side and pulled his foe downwards, tossing him into the ground. Enraged and not-so-aware Lee looked up, straight into his enemy's eyes. And that was his big mistake. Maybe not the biggest, but unquestionably his last. Sasuke cast genjutsu on him. Few seconds later, Lee fell to the ground unconscious.

„What the hell happened?" Inuzuka Kiba asked, still watching the match. „Why is Lee unconscious right now?"

„Because of the _genjutsu_, it seems." Haruno answered and sighed. "Well, I guess that concludes it. The end of the battle, that is."

"WHAT? And Sasuke-chan don't have a scratch on him! This is soooo not fair!"

"Don't worry, dude" Naruto patting him on his back, grinning. "You won't win against Sakura, so you can as well as stop worrying about Sasuke!"

"Don't even say that!" Akamaru's owner barked back, his face all red. His dog just whined.

„So that's what it was. The Drunken Fist user, I heard about them" stated Matsuri. The audience started its applause moments after Kakshi announced the Uchiha's victory.

"Exactly" the pink-haired girl replied. "But using sake was very risky move. Do you know why, Matsuri-san?"

"I think I do. It was because of the alcohol, that he was caught in genjutsu? I heard the Uchihas cast illusions by using visual contact with their enemies." At this moment they could hear loud, but obviously bored voice of Hatake:

"Time for the second match! Haruno Sakura and Inuzuka Kiba."

„Now's my turn!" the interested girl shouted. She turned to face Inuzuka, who already move in direction of the stairs. Just when the pink-haired was about to follow him, Naruto grabbed her arm.

"Naruto, what are you-" she stopped abruptly, because Jinchuuriki pulled her close to himself and kissed her on the lips. The Chuunin's face softened as she returned the caress. After a few seconds she pulled back, her face all red, as she remembered where she was and what she was doing.

"I wish you good luck, Sakura-chan" Uzumaki said undisturbed.

"Naruto…" kunoichi started, but then Inuzuka's voice could be heard in waiting room:

"SO DO WE FIGHT OR NOT?"

"The hell!" yelled Haruno and jumped directly from the waiting room and onto the arena, making somewhat effective entrance. Naruto smiled. 'If only sensei would wish me luck in that way…' thought Matsuri, leaning out of a barriers and watching as Tsunade's apprentice approached the center of the arena, face to face with Inuzuka and his all-time-loyal dog. Suna Gakure Chuunin knew very well that she won't be fighting Sakura, but none of that mattered – for some reason she just wanted the medid-nin to win. At that very moment Sasuke entered the waiting room, while Lee was under care of other medic-nins.

"The match marked with, oh-so-exciting, number two" Kakashi started loudly. "Haruno Sakura versus Inuzuka Kiba. BEGIN!"

Kiba and Akamaru moved instantly: Kiba crouching down and forming a handseal while Akamaru bounced off the ground to land on his back in order to perform _Juujin Bunshin_, but Sakura was faster. She jumped, did a somersault and kicked the ground using the _Tsuutenkyaku_. Kiba and Akamaru had no choice, but to jump to the sides to avoid swift death. When the smoke died down it turned out that Sakura stood right in between the dog and his master.

"Very clever" said Sai. "Now Kiba and his dog are divided. That's the best she could do for now" and nobody tried to argue with that.

"Nice... but I've expected something like that anyway" said Kiba, mad grin appearing on his face as he eyed Sakura. "It's not like we've got to win to be promoted to jounin, right? So since you are like second Tsunade, might as well not hold back. We will show you... all of you..." he took out a soldier pill and ate it quickly. "our real power". Sakura's eyes widened as Kiba performed a famous hand seal. "_Kage Bunshin no jutsu!_" he yelled and three more Kibas appeared from the smoke.

"Hey, that's my line!" shouted Naruto, but he added quickly "Sakura-chan, look out!"

Three Kibas released a barrage of shurikens. Sakura evaded every last of them, jumping, crouching and swinging like a dancer. 'That's won't work on me even if you made thirteen clones instead of just three... Huh? Wait, where is the original?' she thought.

"Sakura-chan! Behind you!" she heard Naruto's voice and turned around only to see Akamaru transforming into a copy of Kiba standing on the back of the original.

'Oh man... now she is surrounded by five Kibas... wait... don't tell me they want to...' Sai watched in horror as they jumped to the air and used _Shikyaku no Jutsu_.

"You sure has some speed and agility there, but you can't match ours. Take this! _Gatsuuga_!" five Kibas started to spin rapidly and rushed towards the center of the arena where Haruno stood.

'Well now, Sakura' thought Tsunade. 'What are you going to do?'. Sakura crouched quickly and placed her hands to the ground as if preparing to jump away.

'Is she going to jump up? That is useless! In the air she will be completely defenseless.' thought Matsuri, but a strange "ohh..." caused her to look to the side where Sasuke stood. "So that's how it is" he said, his _Sharingan_ shinning in the sun. Matsuri turned back to the battlefield to see the ground crackling all around Sakura.

"_Doton, Iwa Hana_ [_Earth Release: Rock Flower_]!" she shouted and moved as if she wanted to pull something from beneath the surface of the earth. Five large rocky plates erupted from the ground, like opening flower, and stopped each and every Kiba's attack. The audience erupted with applause.

"What the hell?" said Kiba once all of his clones disappeared, leaving just him and Akamaru. "How come I could not pierce through a mere dirt?"

"It's not dirt" said Sakura, standing in the center of the rocky flower. "Do you think I just pulled it out with my strength? That is no so. They are infused with my high-precision ground-natured chakra, to the point where they are not crumbly and still very durable" she explained.

"So she can use Doton" said Gaara. "Did you teach it to her?" he asked Tsunade. "Oh no... You see, she already finished training with me, now it's time for her to figure the rest on her own. You understand it, don't you, Kazekage-sama?". "Of course" answered the red-head, returning to watching the battle.

"I don't like to use too much chakra, as I didn't have too much of it in the first place..." said Sakura as joined her hand in a seal to concentrate. "but I see you are not pushover. You have grown. But still I am much more experienced then you. And also I will be the one to show you..." there was a small poof of smoke and the second Sakura was glaring at Kiba "how to use the _Kage Bunshin_ properly".

"That's my Sakura-chan! Get him!" Naruto shouted relentlessly.

Both Sakuras started to move, one to the side and one directly towards Kiba. Inuzuka got on all fours and rushed at high speed to meet the rosette. Sakura only smiled and reached to her ninja pouch, pulled out a small ball and tossed it to the ground where it exploded into dark red cloud.

"Smokescreen is not gonna help ya! I still can smell ya you lil' pest!" said Kiba, but as soon as he finished he stopped and grabbed his nose, his eyes closed.

"What the hell is that?" he yelled. It was not just the smokescreen. There was something in the dust that stung his eyes and confused his sense of smell.

"Now you're mine!" he heard two Sakuras' voices. Close. Too close.

Entire arena trembled as the ground exploded with smoke and rain of debris and turned into one gray cloud, so the audience could see nothing.

"What's happening down there?" asked Sai.

"Use your ears. Listen carefully" answered Sasuke.

Silence ensued, but not for long. Soon enough everyone could hear rustling noises and clinking of the metal.

"Over there!" someone shouted.

Kiba and Akamaru were attacking furiously, sometimes from two sides with Gatsuuga, sometimes from back of the another, using their claws. On the other hand Sakura and her clone were literally dancing, evading attacks and making counter-attacks on their own. Few times sharp claws torn kunoichi's clothes and few times one of Sakura's punch missed Inuzuka by hair breadth.

"How come Kiba was not finished by Sakura's punch?" asked Naruto.

"Kiba used Kawarimi. Very simple, but effective." answered Sasuke, revealing all with his Sharingan. "It looks they both are trying to use basic ninja techniques and weapons and they don't want to show their secrets to each other".

Finally Sakura's clone dashed bravely practically pinning Kiba to the ground. He immediately slashed her and the clone dispersed in a cloud of white smoke, but this was enough time for Sakura to pull out exploding tag and throw it at Kiba. Akamaru jumped in between and received the blast. Akamaru yelped as he turned back to his original form and fell to the ground.

"Akamaru..." said Kiba slowly. "I promised to protect you, yet again it was you who protected it".

"What's the matter?" asked Sakura, panting heavily and holding her bleeding arm. "I remember you saying once that using Akamaru is similar to using ninja tool. Is it obvious that the tool is used to protect the shinobi, right?"

Kiba gritted his teeth and yelled "You just wait! I will crush you! Look at yourself! Your little clone only depleted your chakra and you are all beaten up! You took down Akamaru, but I'm still fine with lot of chakra. And even more. Now I AM PISSED!". Sakura's lips curled up to form a smile. "I've told you already. I am way more experienced than you and I've prepared for situation like this beforehand" she said as she pulled out a scroll and unrolled it on the ground. In the center there was kanji saying "Recover". Sakura just slammed both her hands onto the scroll. Green medic-nin aura surrounded her, healing all her wounds. "That technique is a bit crafty, but still worth the effort. It does not replenish my chakra, but don't underestimate me! I'm still haven't used even half of it. And now that Akamaru and Garouga are out of the game, it's time to finish it" she said as she performed few handseals. There was a poof of smoke and there was another one of Sakura's clone.

"What's that? Another strange bunshin? I won't let my guard down this time around" said Kiba as both Sakuras charged towards him.

"Baka... you already have" replied Sakura, her voice was surprisingly loud considering the distance... unless...

'Kiba-kun what are you doing? Dodge!' thought Hinata sitting next to her father and Hanabi.

'Oh shit' thought Kiba and brought his hand to form a seal "Genjutsu relea-"

"Too late" yelled Sakura as her fist connected with his stomach and sent Kiba flying. He hit the wall of the arena and fell to the ground.

Akamaru, who managed to recover at last from the blast, ran to his master and started licking his cheek.

"Aka... maru... You were great... it was me who failed again" said Kiba and then he lost consciousness.

"And the winner is Haruno Sakura!" Kakashi announced audibly just as Inuzuka was being carried to medical wing by some medic-nins, his loyal dog pacing right beside them. The audience once again exploded with applause.

"Yes! Sakura-chan!" Uzumaki was shouting like mad. "But… I didn't know she could use a genjutsu, that's something new!"

'I knew she would win' thought Matsuri. 'But I can clearly see that she probably won't be able to beat that Uchiha guy' – she looked at Sasuke, who was standing in the corner of the room, his hands crossed over his chest. Is he really so over-confident or is it that he is just so strong that the abilities of his teammate make no impression on him.

"Next match will have Naruto participating in" Tsunade spoke and her lips lifted upwards to make a smile. "That alone will make it interesting, right Kazekage?" Gaara just nodded, thinking over possible outcomes of the next battles. He knew that Jinchuuriki was strong… very strong, so he could safely assume he would not lose his match. The read-head also knew that his pupil, well prepared for battle with Tenten, thanks to Temari, won't get beaten either. However, it meant that Naruto and Matsuri would meet each other in their next match. At this moment the ruler of Suna Gakure could feel some discomfort – a Chuunin will have to face a mighty shinobi, mighty enough to take on some of the **strongest** members of Akatsuki one-on-one. His heart started beating faster when he thought about that… His thought returned to his female pupil. Will she manage? Will she get badly hurt? And if she is straining just for his teacher, then how is she going to couple with defeat…? But for former Jinchuuriki those questions remained unanswered. He shook of these thoughts, because Kakashi just announced the third match of this tournament.

Sai reacted immediately, jumping few meters backwards treating his enemy with some shurikens. Uzumaki rolled to the side, moving from the path of the projectiles. While still jumping back, Danzou's pupil used his _Choujuu Giga_, creating three huge ink lions from the scroll in his hands. Artificial animals charged at Naruto who used _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ to create two copies of himself. The clones and the original attacked Sai's creation with the side kick, making the ink splatter around in affect. However this gave the pale shinobi enough time to soar high to the sky on the hawk created with another _Choujuu Giga_.

"Damn bastard" Uzumaki said loudly, gazing at his enemy as he was rising more and more towards the blue skies. "Well, something has to be done about it". He called one of his copies and began forming a _Rasengan_. Meanwhile, the blond's enemy was making a draft of a dragon, which he would bring to life with his signature jutsu. He eyed his rival and thought 'what is he planning to do from that distance?'. Jinchuuriki's _Rasengan_ was ready, two of his copies grabbed him by torso, swung him around and... tossed up towards the pale Chuunin. Fore mentioned shinobi was not prepared for that kind of situation and was forced to jump off his artificial hawk, because Uzumaki's Rasengan managed to reach one of his wings and damage it, resulting in destruction of Sai's fine artwork. Danzou's pupil performed his jutsu before he reached the ground:

„_Chou Choujuu Giga: Ryuu_!" the dark-haired reanimated a giant, long dragon from his scroll. The beast roared loudly while rising through the air. The audience exploded with brand new enthusiasm.

„That dragon reminds me the Shenlong from Dragon Ball" stated Sasuke in the waiting room. The rest of the room looked at him, surprised. Uchiha blushed a little bit. „What? I read it once I was a kid...".

Meanwhile ink-made reptile roared once again and charged towards Uzumaki, who performed, in a blink of an eye, few handseals and spread his arms towards the giant lizard:

„_Fuuton: Daitoppa_!" a wide gust of cutting wind reached its target: dragon was nothing more, but a huge dark blot of ink. Sai took advantage of the blond's moment of inattention and made a cut using his tantou, but the target evaded in the last moment, moving a step or two backwards and drawing kunai directly from his sleeve and stabbed the enemy that was charging at him. The dark-haired boy tried to block the swift jab with his blade, but failed to notice, that the blond used his wind-natured chakra to sharpen his knife to the maximum. In the result Jinchuuriki's kunai went through the pale shinobi's weapon without problem, hitting him in the stomach. „Got ya!" shouted Namikaze Minato's son with satisfaction. The feeling was short-lived forever – it looked like he hit a ink clone, because Sai was now nothing more than another ink blot on the grass.

Naruto turned around immediately, noticing former „Root" member attacking him with straight left punch. His fist was seized by Jinchuuriki who countered right away with a kunai stab, but enemy grabbed his wrist. Just then two of his ink creation – lions ready to plunge their claws and fangs into Uzumaki's body – jumped from behind Sai's back. Naruto was saved though by a pair of his own_ Kabe Bunshins_ who hit the ink mammals with their shoulders, destroying them in the process. The blond smiled and afterwards, without a warning or even a short swing, he bashed enemy's nose with his head. Sai stumbled backwards and that was the end of the line for him: shadow clones grabbed him by his arms and weighed down his feet at the same time. Naruto calmly walked to his rival and put a knife to his throat. „Give in, you've lost!". Sai did not need further suggestions as he proclaimed load and calmly:

„I surrender" after these words there was... silence.

„Kakashi-sensei" growled Jinchuuriki as he turned to look at his former teacher, who was busy reading one of Ero-sennin novels. Hearing his name silver-haired man lifted his gaze to look around, visibly surprised.

„W-what? Is it over already...?" he asked, his voice absent-minded.

„How does it look like to you?" this rhetoric question was asked by both participants.

„Ahh..." mumbled Kakashi and moment later he said much louder and clearer:

„The winner is Uzumaki Naruto!".

As soon as these words were heard, the audience exploded with wild roar – it looked like Uzumaki was everybody's favorite competitor. Kakashi resumed reading his book, while the blond and the dark-haired boy together walked towards the waiting room.

„Sai, admit it, you let me win" started Naruto.

„Did not!" answered pale-gaced boy. „I planned to create another dragon, but I didn't have enough time to do it. As for my B plan, it was utter fiasco... I'm not good at close fight, as you could see."

„Whatever you say..." Jinchuuriki just shrugged.

'That was quick' thought surprised Matsuri, leaning out the balcony barriers. 'I didn't have to much time to analyze his battle style, had I...? This can turn much worse that I have anticipated...' Familiar voice brought her back from these thoughts:

„Hey, Matsuri!" shouted Temari, walking in her direction, Kankurou standing right beside her.

„Temari-san, Kankurou-san! What are you doing here"?

„Well..." Kazekage's brother replied. „We came to a conclusion that from over here view is much better."

„And we were right" said the blonde, smiling. After few seconds she added:

„It's your turn, Mats. Good luck, gal!"

„Thank you, Temari-san" Chuunin's face was adorned with a smile.

„Hey, no formalities!"

„Sorry" said the brunette. Right then they heard a loud voice of copy-cat shinobi from the center of the arena.

„Tenten from Konoha Gakure and Matsuri from Suna Gakure! It's time for your battle!"

„Well, get going, Mats!" Temari urged the teenager.

„Gaara is counting on you!" added Kankurou. Matsuri nodded and turned towards the stairs. Her eyes met with the ones of Tenten. Both kunoichis smiled a weak smiles and entered the arena together. The older of the girls for a second turned to look at Kazekage's sister. 'If she was preparing this girl to fight me, then I am in trouble... I can't afford to hold back from the beginning' she thought. Finally both of them reached Kakashi who was standing in the center of the arena. Both girls turned to face each other and stopped, leaving some distance between them. Hatake looked at both of them and said clear and aloud:

„Match number four: Tenten versus Matsuri. BEGIN!"

Just as Gaara's student expected, her rival jumped backwards immediately, throwing some shuriken. Suna Gakure chuunin moved aside from the trajectory of the projectiles and used _Shunshin no Jutsu_ to reach Tenten instantly, performing a roundhouse kick. The attack was blocked with a forearm, a small flash in Tenten's hand and a kunai was thrust towards Matsuri, enhanced by twisting of the hips. Due to keen reflex, the knife only managed to graze Matsuri's cheek. The girl counter-attacked at once with side kick, but it missed, forcing her rival to back jump. „Her _Shunshin_ is fast. Almost as fast as Sasuke's..." Tenten was in shock. „In that case I cannot afford to ranged combat, she will reduce the distance too fast. I will have to resort to close combat..." Matsuri wiped the blood dripping from the wound on her cheek. „She's good at hand-to-hand combat" she thought. „Taijutsu alone won't be enough here..."

„I cannot lose!" the older girl suddenly said aloud. „My goal and dream is to become a great kunoichi just like Tsunade-sama!"

„Well, my motivation is not bad either" replied Matsuri. „As the representative of Suna Gakure and Kazekage's student I am not allowed to be defeated!"

„So may the best kunoichi win" the older girl instantly pulled out one of her scrolls and summoned a katana. She grabbed in in both hands and charged at her enemy. Matsuri dodged downward slash by jumping aside and another cut made from hips and aimed at torso by ducking and attempted to kick Tenten down. She missed, but Tenten jumped backwards again, giving Matsuri time to _Shunshin_ back to gain distance. Matsuri pulled out two smoke bombs from her pouch and tossed them at the ground below her. The ninja tools exploded with masking cloud. Her rival immediately unleashed a barrage of summoned shurikens. Moments later Matsuri emerged from the smoke, charging towards her opponent. „Your too naive!" shouted Tenten, throwing great Fuuma shuriken at Gaara's pupil. Surprisingly the attack connected. Matsuri turned out to be a Kage Bunshin, who disappeared after taking damage. „O shi-!" Tenten did not finish her sentence as she received a jump kick, both heels to the cheek. The kunoichi flew few meters backwards and landed hard on the ground.

„I am not so naive... That smokescreen had a purpose you know..." said Matsuri, looking at her enemy. „You didn't see me performing a _Kage Bunshin_ – that was the point."

„All right" answered Tenten, standing up. „That was a strong blow... but judging from your tactics that is you maximal strength. I didn't lose consciousness and I won't fail for the same trick twice!" at this moment both kunoichis charged at each other.

„I wonder, Kazekage" Tsuande said to Gaara. „How come this girl's _Taijutsu_ and speed are on such a level when you, her teacher, are not export on close combat?". Gaara turned to look at her and answered: „Matsuri is a hard-working type. Her _Taijutsu_ is mostly just her own merit. As for her speed it was trained naturally. Anyone who ever sparred with me could understand."

„Seems logical as far as I am concerned" smiled Tsunade, thinking of an old match between Lee and Gaara. „A good student is the one who has a good teacher."

The redhead didn't answer that, but felt some satisfaction. He resumed observing the duel. Both participants were very good at close combat, so their strength was matched. Matsuri's kicks and punches were thrown at unpredictable rate, but still were blocked by Tenten, but she was not able to perform a single effective counter-attack either. 'Well, Matsuri, you can't afford to go on like this forever.' he thought.

Kazekage's student attacked her opponent with a roundhouse kick immediately followed with full-circle kick aimed at the head. Tenten ducked and pulled out a kunai, stabbing at the onyx-eyed girl, but she moved to the side and answered with a kick at once. Attack did not reach its target – member of Maito Gai's team performed a somersault and evaded all damage.

„You're pretty good" stated Tenten, eying the brunette. „It's to be expected from someone taught by Gaara".

„Thank you" the black-eyed replied and assumed battle stance. „but we need to end this. This time I'm going to show you something you won't be able to block."

„I can't wait to see it!" replied the older Chuunin and charged at her rival, knife in her hand. She cut downward and to the side, but Matsuri once again jumped lightly to the side, evading a knife. She attacked with a hook, aiming at Tenten's head. 'I can't block it?' thought Tenten and attempted to intercept the punch. As soon as her palm connected with Matsuri's fist, her body was greeted with strong electrical discharge. She was so shocked that she was unable to stop another attack – side kick aimed at her stomach, enhanced with electricity as well. The power of the blow tossed Tenten few meters back, but she managed to stand up after a moment. „What the hell was that...?" she asked, breathing heavily.

„I call this _Raiken_ ["Thunder Fist"/"Thunder Sword"]" answered Matsuri. „I use nature of my chakra to strengthen my attacks. You noticed that my physical strength is low. I use _Raiken_ to compensate for that" Gaara's student finished and assumed stance, ready to fight.

„Hey, why Mats didn't use it earlier? The fight would have been shorter" Kankurou asked his sister who was standing next to him.

„That was a part of the plan" answered the blonde, looking at her brother. „Tenten is very well trained at ranged combat. Fortunately, Matsuri mastered Shunshin no Jutsu so well, so she could shorten the distance in a blink of an eye. What do you think Tenten would do then?"

„Hand-to-hand combat" answered the dark-haired man. „But that doesn't explain why Mats is using _Raiken_ only now."

„It is meant to confuse the foe. The enemy is supposed to think that close combat is safe and effective. After long blows exchange, Tenten was supposed to think our little friend's attacks are harmless to her. Mats managed to confuse Tenten this whole time until now."

„I get it. Tenten's situation doesn't look so good anymore. She knows that ranged combat is out of question, since Matsuri won't let her gain any distance, but on the other hand close combat is very dangerous as well. Nice combination."

Both fighters were standing in battle stances, some distance in complete silence. For some time neither moved a muscle. Finally, surprising everybody, Tenten straightened up, smiled and raised her hand saying „Kakashi-sensei, I give up!". Kakashi did not answer immediately, looking from one teenager to the other. At last he cleared his throat and said aloud:

„The winner is kunoichi from Suna Gakure, Matsuri!". The audience exploded with many voices which slowly, but surely, transformed into the sound of applause and was increasing in volume with each passing second.

„B-but why?" shocked Matsuri asked her rival. Tenten approached her and put her hand on Matsuri's arm.

„You and Temari have planned this battle too well for me. I would lose anyway if I keep fighting." she said with sincere smile on her face. „Besides... you are the only shinobi representing your village. Your next enemy will be Naruto so you shouldn't wasting your strength on me..." Tenten was forced to speak more loudly, because the voices from the audience were roaring her down.

'Very good Matsuri' thought Gaara, observing his pupil from his place.  
'Kankurou was right about your motivation...'. He felt uneasy for some reason. What did he actually felt at that moment? Pride? Surely. But there was something more...

At this point both girls were moving upstairs to the waiting room, Konoha Chuunin turned to her younger friend and said:

„I forgot to say something."

„Hm?" replied Matsuri.

„If I am right, there is two years difference in experience between us... But you are the student of the Kazekage... I think he is very proud of you." she said smiling.

„Oh.. you are going too far..." replied the black-eyed girl, blushing.

„Besides... I think your source of motivation was something more than what you revealed...". Those words both confused and embarrassed kunoichi of Suna Gakure, but she replied after a moment:

„Yes. Something much more."

_If you have any questions about this story, techniques used by characters etc, do not hesitate to ask. Also, I'm asking you for a reviews. Constructive one, If you don't mind. I just need it in order to improve, to know what I do right and what wrong. What I should change and so._

_Hope that you enjoyed this part. ZelgadisGW._

_PS. I hope that you liked Kakashi as a referee. _


	6. Attention!

**Attention!**

I'm correcting all of chapters for Evolution of Bond I had written so far. Those corrections include:

- For my (still) broken English. Years ago, I had no idea how much mistakes I had made. If it weren't for my initial knowledge of the plot, I would have no idea what actually is happening in some scenes in the story. Seriously.

- Some of Naruto terms will be translated to English, including most of the justus.

- Some scenes will be corrected, so that they would be more enjoyable to read. YAY!

- And also, I want some scenes to make more sense. I'm afraid I went too crazy sometimes.

- Some other minor things.

Chapter 1 was already corrected (I hope, although it is not so much different from what it used to be). The good news is… **After I manage to correct chapters 2-5/1, ****_chapter 5/2_**** will come out. SERIOUSLY!**

I haven't dropped this fanfiction yet. Also, special thanks for **Kitsune1978** for an inspiration.

PS. Muffin Button.


End file.
